Never Be Alone
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: It's Senior Year and everyone's trying to plan their future. Despite the added stress and worries college and career planning brings, they are determined to stay close friends and support each other throughout it all, no matter how far apart they may be.
1. Chasing Cars

_**As a current high school senior, I know how much of a reality check twelfth grade is. I'm lucky enough to have an intended major and to have been accepted to my dream school as well as offered a high scholarship. However, the stress of waiting, the effort you put in to getting the grades you want in those AP classes, the anxiety some have over being undecided in their intended major, and the knowledge that in less than a year you will be considered a real adult can take a real toll on a bunch of seventeen and eighteen year olds who still have to ask permission to use the restroom.**_

 _ **I've cried. I know a lot of my friends have cried. Couples have broken up. Senior year is hard. There's a lot of pressure to succeed, even more so than usual. I've learned to take it one day at a time and not to beat myself up.**_

 _ **This story, however long it may end up, will be a story that reflects the truth about senior year. It will be loosely based on my own experiences, but I will stay as true to character as possible.**_

 _ **This story will help me reflect on my own high school experiences, enhance my writing, and come to terms with the events of my life as well as doing the main purpose, which is of course to entertain all of you! Maybe I'll even make some new friends!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this story! Feel free to PM me at any time as well as creep on my tumblr (princess-of-the-lost)!**_

* * *

 _"Take a piece of my heart and make it all your own so when we are apart, you'll never be alone."_ ~Shawn Mendes

* * *

They had known the day was coming for weeks, but neither of them had really wanted to accept it. It had come too soon.

Mal was a very independent person, she had to be to survive her childhood, but she had grown used to Ben to be as much as a constant in her life as Evie sharing her dorm room and Dude begging for a treat every day.

They were always a short walk away from each other needed to talk. They always held hands and sat close together (Mal needed to know Ben was beside her, she liked the reassurance his presence gave her). They spent a lot of time near each other, not because they were clingy, but because it made them comfortable.

Ben was an introvert who had to pretend he wasn't for the sake of his kingdom. Mal was there to squeeze his hand and sit in silence with him for a few moments until he recovered from a meeting.

Mal was walking attitude with a beautiful personality underneath, full of love and spontaneity. Ben was there to remind her that not everything required a sassy comeback (no matter how good it was) and that yes, she was good.

They needed each other. They needed each other so much that Evie was already looking into wedding decorations in private and Ben's parents had scoped out the hallway where their son's room was located to make sure there was a room suitable to one day become a nursery.

They weren't obsessed with each other, they had their own lives to live, but it just so happened that they were a big part of the other person's life.

It was so hard for Ben to leave.

He really didn't have a choice, though. It was his duty. He spent his first and second years as king getting used to the position and was to spend his third traveling all over Auradon. He hated it. He hated the idea. But it was necessary. He wanted to push it back another year at least, but it proved impossible.

His father was going with him (Belle had declined to go in favor of staying behind for Mal and Evie and Carlos and Jay who didn't have anywhere to go back to for the holidays except the castle and she didn't want them to be alone. They needed a mother figure and she was more than happy to fill that role), but that didn't really make him feel better. He was going to miss home! He was going to miss his senior year! He would only be able to come back for Christmas and prom and graduation if he was lucky. He was going to miss everything- his last Tourney game with the team, his last homecoming... Heck, he'd even miss the dorms!

But most of all, he'd miss Mal.

They were laying together in his bed, just laying. They weren't looking at each other, just holding hands and staring at the ceiling he had covered with glow-in-the-dark stars when he was seven or eight.

Neither of them had said anything for a long while, they were just appreciating being near each other. It would be the last time for months. Ben would be gone at an ungodly hour for someone who had been sleeping in for summer break, too early to wake her and say a proper goodbye.

It was late, they should have both been asleep for hours, but they couldn't. They wanted to spend as much time as possible together, and if that meant staying up all night, so be it.

Was Mal really allowed in his room? Probably not. Especially not so late. Even though he was the king, he still had to listen to his parents. They had never said anything specific about rules when Mal was over, but they had often dropped hints ("It's almost eleven o'clock, kids. Might want to think about hitting the sack"). Ben knew they trusted the two of them to behave well (if they didn't, he doubted Mal would be allowed in his room at all), but it seemed to be the very thought of a teenaged boy and his girlfriend being the only ones awake and being in the same room that worried them.

But Ben didn't care at that moment. He just wanted Mal next to him. Sure, they would text and call and send pictures to each other, but it wouldn't be the same.

The clock in the hall struck two. Ben needed to be awake before five. Less than three hours.

Apparently, Mal was on the same train of thought because she made almost an inaudible whimper and curled against him as the bell tolled. He ran his fingers through her hair. Gosh, he was going to miss her.

He was had wanted to be the first boy to ask their girlfriend to homecoming. He had wanted to plan something sweet to ask her to prom. He couldn't now, but he had wanted to.

* * *

Belle had come to wake him at quarter to five and was surprised when she saw a shock of purple hair on her son's pillow.

"Sh," Ben whispered, getting up carefully, as not to disturb his girlfriend. He was exhausted, but he could sleep in the car. "She only fell asleep an hour ago."

"Was she here all night?" Belle asked in an equally quiet tone, not scolding, just curious.

Ben nodded a little sheepishly.

Belle patted his shoulder gently. "Go get ready, sweetheart, you've got a big day ahead of you."

Ben smiled and kissed her cheek as he slipped past her.

Belle went over to the bed and carefully pulled the blanket over the sleeping girl. Mal shifted a little in her sleep and Belle pushed a lock of hair off her forehead lovingly. She had a feeling that finding Mal in Ben's bed would become a common occurrence.

This year was going to be rough, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter one! I don't know how long this will be, but I hope you stick around for the ride!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**_


	2. Ready, Set, Don't Go

_**Hello! I'm back with chapter 2! Your reviews are so sweet! Thank you! :)**_

 ** _Just some quick notes: I'm naming every chapter after a song, just so you know (nobody was chasing any cars last chapter... That's a song I thought fit)._**

 ** _All of my one shots can fit with this story, but you don't need to read them!_**

 ** _I'm still working on that Evie oneshot! I left my notebook at school a few days. Whoops._**

 ** _Also, I'm pretty neutral about the other ships in this fandom. As long as Mal gets Ben and Evie gets Doug, I could care less. I'm keeping the others pretty neutral (they'll be a little Jane/Carlos for a reason I'll explain later), so ship away folks._**

 ** _I'm done. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Come on now, picture time!" Belle chirped, waving the children of four of the most villainous villains to ever exist into the center of the frame on her phone.

"Can we skip this this year?" Jay groaned.

"Nope, come on Jay. Get in the picture." Jay scooted so half of him was in the picture. "All of you,"

Evie grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him beside her.

"Thank you," Belle said to Evie. Evie smiled. "Can we at least pretend to love each other? Jay, scoot closer to the girls... Better yet, stand between them. They aren't going to bite you."

"I'm not too sure about that." Jay teased, moving between Mal and Evie.

Mal grabbed his arm and twisted it back, making him yelp. "We might not bite you, but we can hurt you." she said nonchalantly.

"And cover you in glitter!" Evie added with a suspicious grin.

"Like we love each other? Please? Maybe?" Belle reminded.

"Sorry," Mal, Evie, and Jay muttered. Mal released Jay's arm and he rubbed it, giving her a look.

Belle smiled a the smallest of them. "Carlos, dear? Thank you."

Carlos beamed. At least he was being well behaved.

Finally, Belle could take her picture. She was one of those moms, an obsessive picture taker. She took pictures of everything- first day of school, the last day of school, Christmas Morning, the one time Carlos did a handstand, normal everyday things. It took a while for the Isle kids to get used to it, their families didn't bother with pictures of them. Ben liked to joke that she had more pictures of them than she had of him, but he was probably right, at least about her phone. Belle had been taking pictures of Ben since he was a baby, but the other four had only been in Auradon for what was going on three years.

It was move-in day and soon after the picture, the four of them split up to unpack. Belle stayed to socialize with the other parents, she wasn't going to leave until she knew the kids were all settled in.

Luckily for Mal, Evie, and the boys, they didn't have much to unpack. The castle wasn't far from Auradon Prep so a lot of their stuff remained in their rooms, like their winter clothes. The only stuff they really had to unpack was their summer clothes, their new supplies, various knickknacks and various personal things.

As Mal was straightening out her bedsheets, Evie was fixing the closet.

"I'm not ready to graduate..." Evie commented, hanging up her last dress.

"Relax, E. Class doesn't even start for three days." Mal replied, chucking a pillow to the center of the bed. She needed to calm down! June was months away.

Evie's look could've killed. "You have to think ahead, Mal! Right now is when we start applying to colleges... the rest of our lives start now!"

Mal flopped on her bed. "I want to get through the rest of today first."

"Have you even thought about what you want to major in?"

"...kind of."

"And?" Evie prompted, sitting beside her roommate.

"Art? I guess? I mean, I'm not really good at anything else... if I go to an art school, I can skip the academics, which is fantastic. I hate math." Mal rolled onto her back. "I read online that art majors can't really find jobs though... You'd be able to, if you did fashion design, I wouldn't be... What about you?"

"I'm torn between chemistry and fashion design."

"I figured as much."

"Huh?"

"You're really good at both of those... and you love both of those. Carlos wants to go into computer engineering... we all know Jay's gonna get into somewhere on a Tourney scholarship... what am I good at? Art. You know how much artists make a year? Usually nothing until they're dead."

"Why are you being so bitter? You're a great artist! Everything you do is beautiful!"

"I'm not being bitter. I just... I need a better major than art. I need a job after I graduate. You and Jay and Carlos will find them. What'll happen to me if I can't? Will I get sent back to the island with my lizard mother?"

Evie sighed. Mal was trying to keep her same disinterested tone she always had when talking about things she deemed unimportant, but Evie could hear it falter from a mile away. She was really concerned about it.

"Ben wouldn't even dream of sending you back there." Evie promised. "He loves you too much. He'd worry himself sick over you."

Mal sighed. It had been a little over a week since Ben left. He had called her every night since. Sometimes it had been on speakerphone with his mom and the boys and Evie, but more of the phone calls had been just between the two of them. He described the places he had visited and the people he had met-radically different from day to day though he had still only visited one sub-kingdom (the closest to the capital was where Audrey's family lived and that's where he was). It was so interesting. He was a very good storyteller and made her feel like she was there (with the help of pictures he texted).

It was funny that Evie had claimed he loved her. The only time he had ever said that was when he was under the love potion and Mal didn't count that. Neither of them had said that yet. It was scary to tell someone you loved them. She was pretty sure she loved him, but she was too afraid to say so because there was still a chance he didn't feel the same way. Treating her well and not faking anything didn't necessarily mean love. At least, she didn't think it did.

Ben ended every call with a very sincere "I miss you". For whatever reason, the previous night after he said good night and that he missed her, Mal almost felt like crying when she replied that she missed him too. She missed him, but she certainly didn't think she missed him enough to cry about it.

Dating someone was a terribly confusing, but wonderful, thing.

Evie continued, moving on from Ben. "I'm sure you'll find a job. Either way, after college, we can get an apartment together if you want... That'd be a lot of fun. It'd be like this, only you could make coffee at two in the morning and I could be up too because I'd be designing and we could have stupid music on and no one could stop us because we'd be adults."

Mal laughed. That did actually sound pretty fun. "Alright E, you've got yourself a deal." She held her hand out and Evie shook it.

"Fabulous!" the blue-haired girl smiled. She would definitely look forward to that. The only way Mal would be able to weasel out of sharing an apartment would be if she married Ben (which was so, so going to happen eventually. Evie was positive).

Mal checked the time on her phone. "Do you wanna go see how the boys are doing?"

* * *

Belle stood in front of her four "adopted" kids. "Alright, now this goes for all of you. If you need anything at all, at anytime, you call me and let me know, alright?"

"Alright," they all replied.

"Okay, good. Now, hugs! I'll see you all in a few weeks." Belle hugged each of the four in turn. "School work is most important, but don't forget to enjoy your senior year!" Belle hugged Mal last and for just a second longer than the others. "I'll miss you four."

"We'll miss you too," Carlos promised.

Belle smiled. "I should get going! Bye now!"

"Bye!" they all called back to her.

She waved and walked up the path, back to the car.

"Alright guys," Jay said, turning around to face the main building of the school. His friends followed suit. Jay clapped Carlos on the back. "This is it. Senior year. Let's do this."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I have absolutely nothing against Art majors! A lot of my friends want to major in art. That's super cool! Go after what you love! I want to be a teacher. Art majors are so talented, honestly. I'm jealous. Mal is a character and her words do not reflect my thoughts.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated!_**


	3. Our Time is Here

_**Thank you so much for all your kind words! They make me smile. I appreciate it!**_

 ** _As a preface to this chapter, all I can say is there's always that one overachieving friend..._**

* * *

"Isn't this exciting?" Evie asked Mal as they went down to the cafeteria together for breakfast on the first real day of school.

"Sure," Mal replied, putting her pencil pouch in her bag as she walked. It felt a little silly to admit it even to herself, but Auradon Prep was the first place she had ever felt truly happy and she was afraid to leave it. Of course, there was a whole year ahead of them, school work and projects and all of the typical stuff, but everything held a sense of finality. The last move-in day, last first day...

"I have AP Chemistry first. That's kind of a big class to start the morning with, but I heard the class itself isn't too bad." Evie continued.

"How many science classes are you taking this year, E?"

"AP Chem, Biotechnology, and Introduction to Astrology."

"Three?" Evie was such an over-achiever. Mal was taking a bunch of art classes but all of Evie's classes were honors classes and loaded with coursework. She was a very bright person, but she was still a little crazy.

"Well, Astrology is only first semester. Second semester, it gets replaced with Child Development."

"Isn't that technically a science?"

"Well, I guess. It's considered an elective though."

The girls headed to their regular table to set down their things. "Why do you want to learn about the development of children? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Evie shoved her friend for suggesting such a thing, making Mal laugh. Evie put her bag down on a chair. "Absolutely not. I tell you everything. I'm taking it because I'm kind of considering being a science teacher and I figured knowing some basics would be beneficial and considering I took Psychology last year, this seemed like the next logical class to take. I imagine the class will come in handy if I ever have kids too. My counselor says that it should be a required class."

Mal dropped her bookbag on the chair beside Evie's and shrugged. She had no interest in taking such a class. She was pretty sure she didn't want kids ever and was surprised that Evie mentioned the possibility so casually.

Evie got along with kids well. She had helped at the public library's science day camp over summer break for the past two years. She was patient and funny and a good explainer and she never talked down to anyone, all traits children adored. Out of the four Isle kids, she probably had the best parent, but her childhood wasn't great.

Mal had befriended a little princess named Katie in the park the summer after coming to Auradon Prep and sometimes accompanied Evie to the summer camp, but that was the extent of her interactions with children. Most actually seemed to be frightened of her (besides Katie... her mother was Princess Anna of Arendelle and she had been raised not to fear anyone deemed 'different' because of powers or mistakes thanks to her aunt, Queen Elsa). She wasn't all that great with kids anyway.

"They couldn't even be early on the first day of school." Evie changed the subject as she noticed the lack of Jay and Carlos, rolling her eyes. They boys weren't really morning people.

Mal shook her head. "Please, you could say class started at noon and they wouldn't be up until quarter till."

"Oh well." Evie shrugged. "Let's go get some food."

Doug, Lonnie, and Jane had joined them at the table, each with various assortments of scrambled eggs and waffles and cereal and other breakfast foods.

Jane was the the youngest of their group of friends (except for Carlos, who was technically only a junior or even a sophomore based on his age. One the island, he had been bumped into Jay, Evie, and Mal's grade because he was very intelligent, so they kept him there). Everyone had decided to give her a second chance, which she was grateful for. She hardly went a week without apologizing for something. She was a sweet girl and had turned into a great friend.

Lonnie was a good friend too. She was the first student outside of Ben to invite the villain kids to anything that first summer. It had been for her birthday party (and sleepover, for the girls). It had been the first time Mal and Evie had been subjected to staying up until three a.m. playing board games, watching movies, painting nails, and just generally being teenage girls. It was a good time.

Doug was still charmingly awkward and a little on the shy side. He was very kind and friendly, good at listening, and known for giving some pretty good advice. He was pretty nerdy, but he embraced it wholeheartedly. He never tried to change himself. He and Evie weren't technically a couple, but everyone considered them one. He was planning to ask her to homecoming, not that she knew that.

It was a pretty eclectic group, but that's what made it so interesting to be apart of. So many different ideas and ways of doing things. It was a lot of fun when the whole group of them were together and for the most part, they were inseparable. They all went to the tourney games to not only cheer on Jay and Carlos, but to support Jane as the mascot and Doug in the band. Evie's choir concerts and science fairs were attended by everyone. When some of Mal's artwork made it into a show, everyone went. It was amazing to feel that kind of support from people you loved and it was amazing to give it as well.

They spent breakfast discussing their summers and their classes and all the exciting events that were coming up in the school year for seniors. Carlos and Jay had joined them. They were probably one of the loudest tables that morning, but no one cared. They were having fun and after all, it was their senior year.

* * *

"So how was your first day?"

"Really good, actually. I've had all of my teachers before and everything went really smoothly. I showed a few freshman to their classes because they got lost this morning. Or at least, I tried. I asked this one girl if she needed help and she took one look at me and ran the other direction." Mal said into her phone as she put her first homework assignment of the year in her English binder (her teacher wanted to make sure no one got too rusty and could still write a good paragraph. They had to write about something from summer break in no more than a single well-written paragraph). She was alone in the room, Evie was taking a shower. It was always weird to have a phone conversation with someone else in the room so it was kind of nice that she didn't have to find somewhere else to go.

"Aww, who was she?" Ben asked. He was still in Audrey's family's kingdom. He said it was a little awkward at the start because he hadn't talked to Aurora and Phillip since he was dating Audrey.

"I don't know! Does Audrey have any little sisters that could be here?"

"Nope. She's an only child."

"I have no clue then." Mal replied. "I didn't see her again all day. Why are people still afraid of me?"

"Heck if I know, Mal. I'm sorry some still treat you like that. They shouldn't be. You are nothing to be afraid of."

"You have to say that. You're the one who invited us here in the first place. Oh and also, you're my boyfriend."

Ben laughed. "Oh come on, I mean it! You're adorable."

Mal made a face, though she knew Ben couldn't see. "Adorable? Really?"

She could hear the smile in his voice as he continued. "Absolutely adorable. However, I would never want to get on your bad side. I'm honestly kind of afraid of what you could do to me."

Mal laughed then.

"I'm happy being right where I am with you."

Mal smiled. "Me too,"

Mal heard a muffled shout on Ben's end of the phone call.

"Hang on," Ben said to her before holding his phone away from him so his yelled reply wouldn't burst Mal's eardrum. He brought the phone back to him. "Sorry, Mal, I have to go. I'm gonna be late for... is today Tuesday?"

"Monday,"

"Shoot, Mal, I really have to go."

"Okay, have fun?"

"I'll try." he replied. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Tell everyone I said hi."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I think some people still harbor fear for the VKs, but not many. Also, when I was a freshman, I had to ask a senior for directions and I almost cried. So it's a general thing too, I think.**_

 ** _Let me know what you think!_**

 ** _See you soon!_**


	4. What is This Feeling?

**_So you know how I said I was staying neutral about the other ships? Well, I kind of converted myself to ship Carlos/Jane, so expect some of that. Also, expect some pop culture references from now on._**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Evie?"

Evie looked up from putting her folders in her bag only to see Audrey standing beside her, clutching her history textbook and looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable.

Evie smiled politely and stood up. There had been apologies and a hug or two over time, but generally, Audrey wasn't really on the best terms with Evie or her closest friends, but that didn't stop her from being nice. They were in several classes together and being rude just wasn't worth the energy. "Hi, Audrey. How was your summer?"

"It was great, actually. How was yours?" It was clear she wasnt used to small talk, or, at least, small talk with a VK, so Evie decided to help her cut to the chase.

"It was good. Did you need something?"

"Oh! Actually," Audrey opened her messenger bag and fished out what looked like sheet music. "You know how we have a senior show at the end of the year?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I remembered that you liked _Wicked a lot when we saw it last spring and I was wondering if you would be interested in maybe doing an arrangement_ with me? I know it's months away, but if we're doing our own arrangement, it can take a while to work it out..." Audrey held out the sheet music to Evie. They had been in choir together since Evie first came to Auradon Prep and Audrey hadn't even aknowledged her presence in the class before. Evie wasn't even sure if Audrey knew she was in choir.

Evie took the music from Audrey and examined it. Their choir class had taken an overnight trip to the theatre district in the spring and they saw _Wicked on the first day and then 'Annie_ ' the second day. Evie had been all over musicals ever since and _Wicked was definitely her favorite._

"I'll do it as long as I get to be Elphaba," Evie finally decided.

Audrey beamed. "Awesome! You could pull her off better than me anyway! Do you want to meet me after classes at the picnic table by the fountain? We can start working on the basics then."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye Evie," Audrey said before bounding off.

Evie sighed. For whatever reason, she felt like she just got herself into something crazy. But it was probably going to be fun.

This would be a great chance to practice her goodness. And a positive attitude.

* * *

"You're doing what?" Jay demanded.

"I'm going to sing in the Senior Show with Audrey." Evie repeated, holding up her copy of "Defying Gravity" that she had written all over.

"But why?" Jay insisted.

"She's not a completely terrible person, you know." Doug added supportively, squeezing Evie's hand. "She has her good qualities under all the tulle and glitter... somewhere."

Evie smiled at him thankfully. Doug was the sweetest.

"What are you doing, Jay? We all know you like her, quit pretending." Mal spoke up for the first time since she sat down. She didn't give a flying flapjack if Evie and Audrey sang together. As long as Audrey didn't take over Mal's position as Evie's best friend, she was fine with it. Audrey really wasn't the worst. At least, she wasn't anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Jay questioned.

Mal looked devious. "You have such an obvious crush on Audrey."

Jay scowled, looking disgusted. "I don't!"

"Stop lying Jay."

"I'm not LYING!" he snapped. Why everyone expected him to hook up with a cheerleader, he wasn't sure. It probably was because he was on the Tourney team. Sometimes he hated his jersey. Most of the time he didn't, but sometimes he did.

Mal started laughing. "You're so much fun to rile up, Jay. I know you don't have a crush on Audrey. Calm down." she smacked his arm. "You look like a five year old having a tantrum."

Jay scowled even more. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with you."

"It's because you love me." Mal flipped her hair over her shoulder and flashed her sweetest smile at Jay. It was the smile she had been practicing for use at functions she went to with Ben.

Jay snorted. "You wish,"

Mal rolled her eyes and went back to twisting spaghetti around her fork. "Where's Carlos?"

Jay hooked his thumb towards the table under the window where Carlos was sitting besides Jane, a laptop open in front of them. "Flirting,"

"Oh, they're so cute together." Evie gushed, smiling at the sight of them. Carlos was like their little brother and Evie was definitely the sibling who cared the most about his love life. "Do you think he's going to ask her to homecoming?"

Beside Evie, Doug turned white. Homecoming was actually kind of close. How was he going to ask her to homecoming? It had to be perfect, it had to be because Evie was perfect.

"If he does, I'll be impressed." Mal said. Carlos was rather timid.

Evie shot a final glance at Jane and Carlos, who were laughing about something. "Aw, I hope he does. It'd be so cute. Ask him, Jay."

"What, now?"

"No! Later."

"Why?"

"I just want to know if he plans to ask her." Evie shrugged.

"No meddling." Mal warned her. Evie getting too involved was not what Carlos needed.

"No meddling," Evie agreed. "But this homecoming is going to be the best ever! I just know it!"

Jay didn't look too sure, Doug went even more pale, and Mal just shrugged. Homecoming had never really been a big deal before. Just another thing that changed for senior year.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Honestly, I think Evie would own being Elphaba.**_

 ** _So the whole Audrey/Evie friendship thing will be delved into and will Carlos and Jane's relationship. More Evie and Doug cuteness in the next chapter and some side Ben and Mal._**

 ** _Please review if you can! See you next time!_**


	5. The Gift of a Friend

**_Hello friends, I've returned with a new chapter! I hope you enjoyed your Thanksgiving (if you're an American), or your week if you're not! This has some Doug/Evie cuteness and there will be lots more of that because honestly they're precious and I hope they're in the sequel a lot! Lots of Mal and Evie BFF fluff too!_**

 ** _I'm in Biology II at school and the science chatter at the start of this chapter is true. Biology is actually pretty cool._**

* * *

"Bacteria honestly fascinates me." Evie commented, not looking up from her worksheet.

Doug chuckled. "I can tell." Everything about science fascinated her and frankly, it was adorable.

"Being a pathologist would be kind of fun, don't you think?"

"I don't know, maybe. Is this a new career field you're interested in pursuing?"

"No, but it just seems like fun."

"Working with diseases sounds fun to you?"

"Kind of. I mean, pathologists are very well protected, so it's not really dangerous."

"True." Doug pushed his glasses back up on his nose and read the next question of the worksheet aloud. "Streptococcus pyrogenes is the cause cause of what bacterial infection that is common in children?"

"Easy," Evie said, writing the answer. "Strep throat."

"Yup." Doug agreed, penciling it in on his paper as well. "We could do this in our sleep."

Evie flashed him a grin. "Don't get too cocky now, we still have one more question. Are bacterium considered living things and explain why or why not."

"Of course they are, they take in food, metabolize, reproduce, and create waste."

"Yeah, you're right. This is basic stuff." Evie replied, moving her pen across the page. She had beautiful handwriting, which seemed like kind of a weird thing to notice to Doug, but her handwriting was beautiful. Like 'I want you to write my wedding thank-you notes' level beautiful. It seemed like a weird thing to comment on, so he chose not to.

However, he took a deep breath and asked her a question.

"E-Evie?"

She looked up from giving her work a once-over.

"Can I ask you something?"

She looked confused, but she nodded, putting her paper down and giving Doug her full attention.

He hadn't come up with a brilliant way to ask her to homecoming. He wasn't romantic like Ben. He wasn't spontaneous. He had considered calling Ben for help, but didn't want to bother him, as he was busy. He had consulted with Lonnie on the matter, however, and she said that Evie would agree no matter how she was asked.

"W-would you like to go to homecoming with me?"

A smile broke out on her face, it wasn't her usual smile, it was shyer, but still every bit as beautiful. She was blushing a little as well. "I'd love to go to homecoming with you." she replied before leaning over to kiss his cheek.

He smiled too, at a loss of what to say. Evie had just agreed to go to homecoming with him! Last year, no one (but Ben) asked anyone, they just all went together. This was huge. And exciting.

He had to call his mom later and tell her.

The rest of the time they spent on their homework, they sat just a little closer together than usual.

* * *

Evie slipped into her and Mal's dorm and hardly closed the door behind her before she announced "Doug asked me to homecoming!"

Mal, who was sketching in her bed, looked up at her friend. "That's great!"

"I'm so excited!"

"I can tell," Mal grinned. She sat up, closed her sketchbook and shut off her music (she had only one earbud in, which is how she heard Evie's announcement, but it would be rude not to give her friend her full attention at a time like this). "Tell me all about it, E."

Evie sat beside her on the bed. "Well, we were doing our Biology homework and he just... well he just asked me. And I said yes, of course!"

Mal smiled. That certainly sounded like Doug, private and quiet, but sincere. It was almost a surprise that Evie liked Doug as much as she did. One glance at Evie and you'd think she'd only go for rich princes without an exception, but there was a lot more to Evie than what you saw at first glance. She was smart and witty and had an attitude if you rubbed her the wrong way. She was sweet and thoughtful and compassionate and she loved hugs and sparkles. She had an eye for color and could always make you smile. She was a sweetheart. Everyone loved Evie for all those reasons and not just because she was pretty. And she had found someone that treated her like a princess in every way he knew how and she adored him. And that's all that really mattered.

"You're the first person I know that has a date."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Huh..."

"Any dress ideas yet?"

"No, not yet. I've been too excited about actually going to think about that. But I do think I want to go simple this year."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "You? Simple?"

"Well... we'll see."

Mal laughed and so did Evie. The two of them were inseparable. They talked about everything. Sometimes they borrowed each other's clothes and danced badly in their dorm to overplayed pop music. They stayed up late talking about anything and everything, including the future and boys.

When they first came to Auradon, they hadn't realized talking about boys was something teenaged girls even did, but Lonnie's birthday sleepover changed that mindset. They talked about boys and future wedding colors and baby names like it was normal and after a while, Evie and Mal had joined in (Evie liked either light blue or dark red as wedding colors and had never thought about baby names. Mal admitted she liked the name Henry and that if she were to ever get married, she'd probably pick green. Everyone had chuckled. If seemed more like when). That was also the one time Audrey actually felt like a real friend to them (and she had warned Mal that Ben was allergic to shellfish and bees and that he always had an Epi-pen in his bag... just in case anything ever happened. Mal hadn't known about that and was thankful for the information. She was surprised Ben had failed to mention it, but it turned out to be true).

"You're going to homecoming, right?"

Mal shrugged. She still wasn't big into parties and stuff, but it was made more bearable when Ben was there. He was an introvert that had to pretend he wasn't more comfortable in his dorm with a book, so sometimes big social events got too much for him and he had to step out for a while and Mal was more than happy to accompany him.

"Oh, come on Mal, it's senior year!"

"Yeah, but..." Saying Ben would be her reason for not going sounded a little too girly and clingy, but it was true, just for different reasons.

"Ben's not here to give you an excuse to leave for a while when things get too much to take, huh?" Christmas was probably the next time they'd see Ben again and that was a while from now. Mal missed him, it was obvious.

Mal sighed. "You know me too well, E."

"That's what best friends are for." Evie squeezed her hand. "I'm making you a dress anyway and if you don't use it for homecoming, you can use it for something else. But please consider going, okay? It wouldn't be as much fun fun without you there."

"I'll think about it."

Evie smiled. She certainly couldn't make her go if she really didn't want to, but she could encourage it.

Mal's face brightened as she turned to Evie. "So, are you and Doug like, official now?"

"Hm?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend? A real couple?"

Evie's eyes widened. "I don't... I'm not sure... how does that work?"

"Well, I can't speak for normal situations because love potions rush things, but I'm pretty sure either you ask him to be your boyfriend, or he asks you."

Evie raised an eyebrow. "He asks me to be his boyfriend?"

Mal scowled and shoved Evie hard, making the blue haired girl burst into laughter.

"You know what I meant!"

Evie was doubled-over from laughing so hard and Mal could only roll her eyes at the girl beside her.

Evie was truly something else, but that's what made her such an amazing friend.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I have gotten into deep conversations about baby names and wedding colors at sleepovers, it's a legit thing that happens (usually around 1 am when everyone starts getting sleepy and daydreamy , instead of admitting crushes like we did when we're were 11, we talk about our plans for the future...go figure, huh?).**_

 ** _Mal and Evie's friendship is one of my favorite things about this movie, it's so girl - positive because they support and compliment each other and they aren't petty or anything and as much as I loved HSM and Camp Rock, I kind of wish they didn't glass over the girl's friendships. Descendants was a much needed movie when I was a little girl and I'm glad that it's out for kids now._**

 ** _More Ben and Mal next chapter? And will Jay and Carlos get homecoming dates? Stay tuned!_**

 ** _See you soon!_**


	6. A Thousand Miles

**_Hey, everyone! I hope you're having good weeks! Clearly, you're here for the update, but I wanted to let you know that this chapter skips a few weeks ahead of where we left off last time (either that or you don't get my awesome Christmas chapter, so I went this route), I hope you don't mind! Don't worry, anything major that may have happened in filler chapters is kind of summed up here!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Hi, you."

Mal grinned into her hand. Ben had answered his phone after half a ring. Clearly, someone had been waiting for her to call.

"Hi," she croaked out in response.

"Are you okay? You sound... for lack of s better word, gross."

"I'm sick, you dork." According to the nurse, she had strep throat and an upper respiratory infection. Her throat literally had felt like it was on fire when she woke up the previous morning, it hurt to swallow and talk and eat. Evie had dragged her to the infirmary, where she had been diagnosed with those bacterial infections. She had been sent back to her room while someone was sent to get her medication. Evie escorted her all the way back jabbering on and on about bacteria and how she had to take all her antibiotics or it could come back worse. She was quite the expert thanks to her biology class.

She had been given medicine and made to rest and she felt better, but she still had a nasty cough and was tired thanks to her cough medicine.

She had to miss Friday's classes and the big Homecoming Tourney game because she was still considered contagious and it was the night of the dance, which she now couldn't attend.

Mal had decided to go to hang out with her friends and Evie had been over the moon, but though she was no liter contagious, Mal hardly had the energy to get out of bed let alone go to a dance.

"I know you're sick. Evie texted me last night not to call you because you were sleeping because you didn't feel well. I hoped you might be better today."

"I-" the purple haired girl's voice broke and she cleared her throat, cringing a little. "I am better, just not back to myself."

"Sorry to hear that. I know you wanted to go to the dance."

"You wanted to go too." Mal countered. Ben had been so excited about Homecoming and everything. He had been hyped to play his last season of Tourney, but things went downhill quickly.

"So I guess we're even, then. Neither of us can be there."

At least if they couldn't be there, they couldn't be there together. "Yeah..."

"I wish I could make you feel better."

"I'm on medicine, there's not much else you could do."

"I could give you a hug."

Ben gave the best hugs. Even by Auradonian standards he was a good hugger.

"I'm extremely lacking in the hug department on this trip. Like, I guess I could hug my dad, but I'd prefer to hug you."

"Not while I hack up a lung."

"Well, maybe not then."

Mal chuckled, making her cough.

"You okay?"

She was still coughing as she responded. "Yeah, hang on." She grabbed her water bottle and took a sip. "I'm good now."

"Good. So, if you can't be at Homecoming and neither can I, could you tell me everything you know about it?"

Mal leaned back against her pillows. "Well, I think the theme this year was Ship of Dreams or something ridiculous like that."

"Wait, wait. The theme of the dance is Ship of Dreams. That's like a nickname for the Titanic. Do you know what happened to the Titanic?"

"Yeah, it hit some ice and sank."

Ben started to crack up. "I shouldn't laugh, that's not funny. However, the theme being based off a cruise-liner that shipwrecked sounds a little wild. I can't believe that's what they picked!"

"It might not be that. I told you, I'm not sure. But for some reason, that's stuck in my head."

Ben was still laughing a little.

"Ben, it's not even that funny."

"No, no," he cleared his throat to compose himself. "It's not funny."

Mal rolled her eyes.

"Alright, so who went with who?"

"Okay so Evie and Doug went together. I've never seen Evie so excited before! Not even new lipstick makes her as excited as she was today. She actually did go on simple side with her dress. I was impressed. It's really pretty."

"How did Doug react when he came to pick her up?"

"He was speechless. He was bright red too. Thy both were. Also, Doug brought her flowers, which she left on her desk and they make me sneeze more, but that's beside the point."

"So they're happy?"

She sniffled. "Extremely."

"Carlos ever ask-"

"No, he never did ask Jane. He wanted to apparently, but he chickened out. He wants to ask her to dance though, so we'll see."

"Jay or anyone else have a date?"

"Not that I know of."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to take you."

"It's okay. Besides, I'm covered in used tissues. You probably wouldn't want to touch me with a ten foot pole."

"Mal, I'd always touch you with a ten foot pole."

"...what does that even mean?"

"I like- I love being near you, Mal. Even if you do sound like Darth Vader when you breathe."

"You're such a nerd, Benjamin."

"Yes, I know. It's why Doug and I get along so well."

The half-fairy made the mistake of snorting and her throat felt like it was being scraped with a needle.

"No, but seriously, knowing I'm not gonna see you again until Christmas almost physically hurts me. I miss you. A lot. And I wanted to take you to Homecoming and dance with you and do things good boyfriend do, but here I am, hundreds of miles away, sitting in some hotel room talking to my beautiful- and sick- girlfriend on the phone. That's not fair to you. And I'm sorry."

Ben had basically said he wasn't being a good boyfriend. That was the opposite of the truth. He was a wonderful boyfriend.

"Please don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. You're a great boyfriend. You have to be on this trip, you don't have a choice. It's not your fault I'm sick either. Everything's fine. I'll still be here when you come home. Unless I drown in my own snot." she sniffled again. She had added the last comment to lighten the mood. She hated when things got too sentimental and sappy.

Ben laughed. Her comment had caught him off guard. He missed her sarcastic comments and deadpan sense of humor. You couldn't really get the full effect over the phone.

"Mal, you're amazing." Ben said truthfully. "Amazing in every sense of the word."

"Aw, Ben."

"Hey, it's true." He promised. "You know as well as I do that I'm going to be sorry forever for not being able to take you to the dance and that I'm going to try to make it up to you somehow, right?"

Mal sighed. "Yeah,"

"Alright. Good that we're on the same page. Now, I know you and you're starting to sound sleepy and you need to rest because you're sick, so I'm gonna let you go. But tomorrow, I want you to tell me everything you find out about Homecoming, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Cool. Oh! I almost forgot, did we win yesterday?"

"Yup. Thank Jay and Carlos."

"Will do. Bye-"

Mal sneezed.

"Bless you."

Another sneeze.

"Bless you."

A third sneeze.

Ben waited a few seconds to make sure she was done before saying "Bless you." one last time.

She wiped her nose with a tissue and glared at it before chucking it towards her garbage can. "Sorry. Thank you."

"You sneeze like a kitten. It's cute."

"I'm going to bed." She said, rolling her eyes. What a dork.

"Goodnight, Mal. I hope you feel better." He sounded sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"Thanks. Goodnight."

"Bye,"

Mal hung up her cellphone, put it on her nightstand, and then curled up under her blanket, practically cuddling a box of tissues, hoping for sleep and that she wouldn't wake up the whole floor with a coughing fit.

She did sound like Darth Vader when she breathed and she did feel dangerously close to drowning in a puddle of her own snot and she was missing her senior Homecoming festivities, but she also happened to have the best boyfriend in the world. And she wouldn't trade that for anything.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Poor Mal. I was originally gonna have her go, but I think I like this way better, plus my homecoming s have been pretty lame so I don't know what a good one is like. So now the tough girl at Auradon Prep is sick (Ben would totally call her Darth Vader every time she had the sniffles, let's be honest). I'll sum up homecoming more in the next chapter. More Evie next time (and maybe some Audrey), I promise!**_

 ** _See you soon!_**


	7. It's Time

_**Hi everyone! I'm back with my longest chapter so far! I've got some Jay and Audrey (sorry, we all know it's gonna happen) and some general senior stuff in here. Enjoy!**_

* * *

On Monday, Mal felt well enough to attempt to go to her classes for the entire day. She hadn't had a cough attack since Saturday and she was no longer contagious, though she did still feel stuffed up and gross.

When she came down to breakfast, she was surprised to see Audrey beside Evie. Evie and Audrey were getting to be friends due to all their time spent together working out arrangements and all the technical music stuff Mal didn't really understand. They both liked glitter and nail polish and it had seemed like a matter of time until they were more than just tolerant of each other, still, Mal was surprised Audrey had voluntarily sat at their table.

"Good morning, M." Evie said pleasantly as Mal sat across from them.

"Morning," Mal replied.

"Are you feeling better?" Audrey asked.

Mal swallowed her sarcastic remark. If Audrey was genuinely trying to be nice, being rude to her wouldn't get them anywhere. "Sort of. Thanks for asking."

Audrey smiled.

"Well, you look better at least." Evie observed. "Are you going to be able to stick around all day?"

"I'm going to try."

Audrey shoved toast at her. "Well then, eat. If you do have to go back to your room, I'd rather it be because you're still sick, not because you didn't have breakfast. And don't give me that look, Mal. I'd rather not have you passing out on my consciencetoday."

"...thanks, I guess." Mal replied, picking at the toast. She didn't really feel up to eating. "How was the dance?"

Evie looked confused. "Mal, I told you-"

"Yesterday, I know. But I was falling asleep. Sorry."

"It was a lot of fun." Audrey told her. Evie glanced at her with a sly grin and the princess may as well have burst into flames for how red her face turned. Evie giggled.

Mal raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Jay spent practically the entire time talking to somebody." The blue-haired girl looked pointedly to the girl next to her.

Mal almost choked on her toast. "Jay? Our Jay?" Hadn't he just recently said he had no interest in Audrey when she cracked a joke? What happened?

Evie smiled and nodded. Audrey was pushing eggs around on her plate with her fork and staring at it like it was the most intriguing thing she had ever seen.

"Audrey,"

Audrey looked up to Mal.

"Do you really... like him like that?" Jay could be a butthead and obnoxious and loud and that didn't sound anything like what Audrey would ever be interested in.

"I... yes?"

"You don't sound too sure." Seeing Audrey squirm was actually kind of entertaining. She was usually so sure of herself and in your face about her status and beauty. But Mal wanted to make sure she wasn't leading him on or anything, because that wouldn't end well for her if she was. Jay didn't need protecting, not really, but Mal was practically his sister, and she'd be damned if she let him get hurt.

"I am sure! Really."

Evie had jumped in. "I feel a but coming, Audrey."

Audrey tucked a perfect curl behind her ear. "...my parents..."

"What about your parents?" Evie asked.

"They wouldn't approve. They're fine with having the four of you here, but they wouldn't like it if I got any closer to Jay than I am right now. They hardly like that I'm spending so much time with you, Evie. I'm pretty sure they still think you guys would be bad influences on me. And it's not fair! It really isn't. I wish they'd get past the villain part and just see the kids..." She sighed heavily.

"Who cares what your parents think?" Mal asked her.

"I do!" Audrey glared at her. "I know you'll never be able to understand that they love me and I love them back! I don't hate them like you hate yours... they're amazing and I want them to be happy with my decisions." Audrey took a shaky breath, looking almost ready to cry.

Evie started talking before Mal's disgust at Audrey's words could spill over. She put her hand on her friend's. "Your parents can't make your choices for you, Audrey, even if they think they can. This is your life to live and you have as much right to happiness as they did. I know our situations were different, but Mal, Jay, Carlos, and I chose our own happiness over our parents' and it was hard, but we wouldn't change anything."

"It's not going to be that easy for me." Audrey said, standing up. She grabbed her purse. "See you guys later." She walked out of the room.

"What a conversation to have over breakfast." Mal shook her head, still picking at her toast.

Evie shrugged.

Mal changed the subject. "Did Carlos ever ask Jane to dance?"

"No, but he did manage to tell her she looked beautiful."

"Carlos called her beautiful without stumbling over his words?"

"Well, he actually said 'really nice', but the feelings were all there."

Mal laughed. "He tried."

"He did,"

"Are they at practice?"

"Yeah. So's Doug."

"How did things go with him?"

Evie responded with a smile.

"Spill, E."

* * *

Mal was in her Government class taking notes (and doodling) when her teacher halted her lecture to answer a knock on the door.

"Mal?"

She looked up.

"Bring all of your things, you won't be back." her teacher said.

Oh great, what did she do? Was making a princess nearly cry worth a call down to the office?

Mal closed her notebook and shoved it into her backpack before slinging it over her shoulder and heading towards the door.

Waiting in the hall was her Guidance Counselor; a chipper twenty-something with a pixie cut and the kind of voice that dripped with the kind of kindness you'd use on second graders.

The door closed behind Mal.

"You aren't in trouble, I just wanted to talk to you in my office."

Great. Being trapped with her overbearing counselor in a room for half an hour or more was exactly how she wanted to spend the rest of her morning.

When they got to her office, Mal sat down across from her.

"So, why am I here?"

"To talk about your future."

Lovely.

"You're the only one of my kids to not have started a college app yet, I'm a little concerned. Do you want to go to college, Mal?"

"I don't know."

"That's not a good answer."

"Why does everyone care about what I do with my life? Where were you when I was seven and had to steal food?"

"Things are different now that you're here-"

"You're only nice to me because you're afraid that if you weren't, I'd tell Fairy Godmother or Ben and you'd loose your job." Not everyone was like that, but it hadn't taken the VKs long to figure out who was who. Especially since most of the fakers used baby voices and gave them a wide berth.

The woman's eyes flickered.

"I'm not a child and I'm not stupid." Mal finished.

"I know you're not." Something in her tone of voice had changed. "Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"Sharing an apartment with Evie." Because she was realistic and as much as she adored Ben, she figured if anything, they'd still be only dating then.

"And how did you get there?"

"Art school,"

"So you do have an idea on what you want to do." The woman smiled.

"Art is the only thing I'm good at."

"Nonsense, I've seen your grades. You're amazing in History and English."

"But art is the only thing I really like."

"Then you need to go to an art school, Mal."

"I can't get a job that way."

"Sure you can. Art teacher, animator, illustrator, graphic designer, video game designer."

"I never thought about that..."

"Just because they're hard to come by doesn't mean they're impossible. I've seen your work, it's beautiful. You'll have no problems getting a job somewhere. I promise. And I'm not just saying that because I want to keep my job. I'm saying that because I believe it."

Mal smiled. It was a nice feeling to have someone be confident in you.

"Now," her counselor typed something into her computer. "There's a great deal of art schools in Auradon, Mal. Do you want to stay close?"

Evie didn't want to go far, neither did Carlos or Jay, Ben had to stay close. "Yes,"

"Hmm, there's three that I know of off the top of my head that I think you would like. I'm going to email you links to all of their websites as a starting place, but don't be afraid to look outside of my parameters. College is about choosing where you're comfortable."

"Awesome,"

"Anytime. It's my job, really." She smiled. "Feel free to ask me as many questions as you need about anything, it really is my job to be pelted with questions. And when you want to start applying, let me know and I'll help you. Oh, and one of the schools invited us to bring some students there on a field trip next week, should I put your name down?"

"Yes please,"

"There will be more of those and I'll keep you in the loop if you keep me updated, deal?"

"Deal?"

"Well, that's it. You can go straight to lunch, there's only three minutes left in the period anyway. Thanks for coming down, Mal. See you soon."

"Thank you. Bye."

For the first time, Mal felt like this whole Art School thing wouldn't be a waste of time.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Chase your dreams, Mal.**_

 ** _I totally understand Mal's point of view on this. I want to be a teacher and I've been ridiculed because they don't make a lot of money. But to me, being passionate about your job is more important than how much money you make (but I know that's different for everyone). I know I was wreck when I was applying to college, but things are better now. I was accepted to all 5 colleges I applied to! I'm passed the point Mal is at, but I remember it very well._**

 ** _I hope you liked Audrey in this!_**

 ** _Let me know your thoughts!_**

 ** _See you soon!_**


	8. Rhythm of Love

_**This is a very Evie heavy and dialogue heavy chapter. Ben and Mal are getting a lot of attention in the next chapter! Not a lot of senior stuff happens in here (I decided to wait on most of the college admissions stuff because some colleges don't tell you you're in until after the holidays, though I know my status at all schools I applied to), but I hope you enjoy it! If it seems kind of like it's rushing, it kind of is. I wanted you guys to have a Christmas chapter and now I promise you will.**_

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

"Are you going to go to college next year or wait?" Jane asked Carlos. They were sitting together at study hall, both lacking homework but without the motivation to leave the building. Jane was doodling in her notebook while Carlos fiddled with his computer.

"I'm going to wait." he said. "I'm already ahead of where I'm supposed to be. Being sixteen and in college doesn't really seem like a good situation for me. Jay's not going to college either, well, he is, but he's not going away like Evie will, so we're probably gonna still be roommates somewhere."

She looked down at her doodle and looked back up. "...you aren't going to move very far away from here, are you?"

"Probably not, I don't know anything besides here, you know?"

She nodded in understanding. Good. She wanted him to stay close. Practically all her friends were graduating and

"...what are you drawing?"

"Oh, I don't know, just... doodles." she turned it towards him so he could see. "Flowers and stuff. I'm not good at drawing though. I wish I could draw like Mal..."

"I think it looks nice." Carlos said honestly. She needed to stop wanting to be like other people. She was perfect just the way she was. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to put that into words.

"...thanks." She smiled brightly. Carlos smiled back.

* * *

"I've never seen Mal so worked up about anything." Evie said, gathering her music and walking out of the choir room with Audrey. Audrey refused to say anything else about Jay since she talked to Mal and Evie in favor of ignoring the conversation had ever happened just to make things easier.

Audrey looked up from checking her phone. "She's worried about Ben coming home?"

"No, about making his Christmas present. She's worried he won't like it."

"What's she making him?"

"She won't tell me."

"Huh." Audrey put her phone away. "Hey, did you hear anything from colleges? I haven't."

"I got a letter from one saying they're still reviewing my application. That's all so far."

"Why would thy send you a letter to tell you that?"

"Because they basically said I don't fit the image of a typical student, but they still like me." The blue haired girl rolled her eyes.

"You have a four point five GPA! You're in choir, you tutor, you're ridiculously into school! What more do they want?"

"Me to not be from the Isle, of course."

Audrey scoffed. "They're idiots. If I was an admissions counselor, I'd be falling all over you."

Evie laughed. "Thanks,"

Audrey stopped in he middle of the hallway. "Do you hear that?"

Evie froze. Sure enough, there was something to be heard besides the sounds of the students outside the open window laughing and having fun. It sounded like faint notes being played on a piano. "The... piano?"

"Oh, no, not the piano. That's normal. Doug practices when he doesn't think anyone will be around. I was taking about... the croaking."

"That's the Biotech frogs, they're kept over here." Evie rushed to her question. "Doug plays the piano?"

The princess' eyes widened. "Didn't you know?"

"No...?"

"I knew he was shy about it, but I figured his girlfriend would know."

"I'm not his girlfriend." Evie reminded.

"Oh God, Evie, of course you are. He took you Homecoming and you danced and you spend a lot of time together every day. I'm not stupid."

"We aren't dating!"

Audrey shrugged. "You might as well be at this point. I grew up with him and I know he's probably not going to ask you and make it official any time soon, but you're dating. Trust me."

"Whatever Audrey."

Audrey's phone started to play a cheerful little tune. "Cheer starts in twenty, I gotta go change. See you later, E!"

"Bye," Evie waved as her pink-clad friend jogged down the hall.

Evie decided to follow the sound of the piano down the hallway. It grew louder the closer she came to a door she had never seen anyone open. It was open a little, letting the music into the hall more easily. Evie didn't know anyone besides her choir teacher that could play the piano and the idea that Doug was the one playing was quite intriguing.

Evie didn't recognize the song, but it sounded beautiful nonetheless. She stood outside just listening for several minutes.

The music stopped and Evie made a split second decision. She sucked in a breath and slowly opened the door, revealing the back of Doug.

"That was beautiful." she said softly, as not to startle Doug who hadn't noticed her enter. The room was rather small, but cozy feeling. It had cream colored walls and blue curtains. The piano was shiny and black, similar to the choir piano. Whatever the room had been intended to be used as while it was built, it served its current purpose well.

Doug started and turned around. "Evie? What are you soon here?"

"I was practicing with Audrey and I heard you playing and came to investigate." She decided to leave the fact that Audrey called them a couple out of it. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

"You could never make me uncomfortable, Evie." Doug pushed his glasses back up onto his nose and smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me you could play piano?"

"Not many people know, actually. It's not something I like to tell anyone."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "I don't know... It just... I like having something I'm able to do without trying to make other people happy while I do it."

"I think that makes a lot of sense. When did you learn to play?"

"My mom taught me when I was little. My sister wasn't interested, so it was just me and my mom and I've loved it ever since."

That was sweet. Doug often told Evie about his mother and she seemed like a very sweet lady.

"I like it more than I like playing trumpet, but you can't exactly play the piano in Marching Band."

Evie laughed.

"Put your stuff down and come here." Doug scooted over on the piano bench.

"What? Why?"

"Just come here. It'll be fun."

Evie looked unsure, but set her things down and sat next to him.

"You know what a chord is, don't you?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, we learned about those in choir. We sing chords all the time. Harmonies."

"Yup, and now you're going to play one. Put your right hand here..." he gently moved her fingers until they were lined up right. "Press down."

She did and she smiled at the result.

"You just played a G chord." Doug told her.

"Which note is the G?"

"That one. And there's F and A and B and C-"

"Then it goes all the way to G and starts over at A."

"Right, so if you start at this G and play to the next G-"

"It's a scale. And the black keys make notes sharp or flat, depending on what note you're playing."

"You know a lot about pianos."

"We talk about it in choir, mostly because I ask. I've never actually touched one though."

"Why?"

Evie moved her fingers over the keys without playing anything. "I don't know, I've always been afraid I'd break it or something. It sounds ridiculous, I know."

"You haven't broken it yet, so I doubt you will. I... could teach you to play some? If you want?"

Evie's face lit up. "Really?"

Doug turned a little red. "I'm not that great and I'm certainly no piano teacher, but I could try at least."

"I'd like that." she told him with am enthusiastic smile. She'd be learning something new while having an excuse to hang out with Doug. That sounded like a perfect arrangement.

Her enthusiasm was contagious and he smiled right back. She was always so eager to learn new things, if she wasn't doing homework, she was reading or looking stuff up online just to learn random facts. She was a quick learner too. This was going to be a lot of fun, he could already tell.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I do not play the piano, but I hope that made sense. I am in choir though!**_

 ** _Doug strikes me as the piano playing type, I don't know._**

 ** _I hope you're ready for Christmas feels! Let me know what you thought about this chapter!_**

 ** _See you next week!_**


	9. I'll Be Home For Christmas

_**Welcome to the first part of the Christmas Special! I originally intended on one big chapter, but I think this will work better. I've skipped a few weeks ahead of last chapter and the Isle Kids are at the castle for Winter Break.**_

 _ **Enjoy your feels.**_

* * *

"Jay, can you hand me that?" Carlos asked over the cheerful holiday song playing from the radio. He was holding one end of a decoration against the wall with his hand.

Jay scratched his head and looked where Carlos was looking. There were many things on the table. "You're, uh, you're going to have to be more specific, buddy."

"The tape. Sorry."

Jay tossed the tape dispenser towards his friend. Carlos tried to catch it, but it fell with a clatter to the floor and caused the younger boy to drop the decoration completely. Dude looked up lazily from his spot by the fire.

Carlos scowled. "I take the sorry back." He had finally gotten the decoration centered too.

Jay laughed and helped him fix it the way he wanted it.

Meanwhile, Evie and Mal were sitting at the table with Belle decorating all different kinds of cookies. Ben and Adam were due home in two days and Ben loved his mother's cookies, so they were working hard to make them look nice. The boys were banned from the job because they'd eat them all, so it was up to the girls.

"That's beautiful, Mal." Belle told the girl who was decorating a Christmas tree shaped cookie with exquisite detail.

Mal beamed. Decorating the cookies was the best part. "Thank you,"

"You're making me feel kind of inadequate over here." Evie motioned to the bell she had just covered with yellow frosting and yellow sprinkles.

"I think it's cute." Belle told Evie. "You're doing great."

Mal looked at Evie's cookie. "Eh,"

Evie looked hurt for a minute, until she realized her friend was smirking at her.

Evie half-heartedly lobbed a loose sprinkle at her and it fell pathetically onto the table right in front of the yellow bell. "You're horrible sometimes."

Mal's smirk turned into a grin. "Why thank you."

"Can we have any cookies yet?" Jay asked from the other side of the room.

"No," Evie and Mal told him at the same time.

"Come on! Look at all the work we're doing. We're starving. Absolutely starving." Jay draped himself over the couch and Carlos dropped to the floor.

"Need... sugar... must... eat cookies." Carlos moaned.

"And I'm the dramatic one." Evie muttered, making Mal snicker.

"Fine," Belle caved in. The boys stood instantly. "But you may only have one each."

"That's better than none." Carlos said, grabbing a frosted Gingerbread man off a plate. Jay took a sugar cookie.

"These are so good." Jay announced. "Absolutely my favorite thing ever."

Belle smiled proudly.

"You make the best cookies, Belle." Carlos told the former queen.

"That's very kind of you to say." Belle replied.

"Don't tell Tiana or Mulan I said that though." Both of those princesses also made really good cookies, however, the Isle Kids and Ben were partial to Belle's.

Mal and Evie cracked up at Carlos' words.

Belle laughed. "I promise I won't."

"What do you think of the room?" Jay asked the girls of the room he and Carlos had finished decorating.

"Looks good," Evie said honestly.

"Very festive." Mal added.

"It looks beautiful, boys. Thank you so much." Belle told them.

The castle was full of Christmas spirit. Decorations filled the halls and it was happy and warm. All they were missing were Ben and Adam and it would be complete.

* * *

Mal woke with a start.

What on earth woke her? And what time was it?

Before she had time to reach out from under her nest of blankets, the phone in the hall rang loudly.

So that's what it was.

But no one ever called that phone. A discomforting feeling settled in Mal's stomach.

"Who the hell calls anyone at two thirty in the morning?" demanded Evie sleepily from the other side of the room. The room was so big, it almost didn't even feel like they shared it, but they refused to have it any other way.

"Who knows?" Mal replied, equally as tired.

Despite their exhaustion, their curiosity got the best of them and both of the girls stumbled to the door. Evie had grabbed a blanket off her bed and wrapped it around herself as Mal opened the door. There was a light on in the hallway, preventing anyone from tripping if they got up in the middle of the night and it allowed them to see that the boys were across the hall and both in their doorway. Carlos, who was holding Dude, yawned.

"What's going on?" Mal asked, pushing hair back from her face. Her entire body felt like itnhad yet to wake up. She still felt like something else was wrong, but she didn't know why.

"Don't know." Jay replied, dead on his feet.

Evie leaned against the doorframe, a knot of blue hair stuck in a strange position on the top of her head.

Belle was hurrying down the hallway, tying her robe as she did so. She didn't have a landline in her room because it rang plenty loud enough in the hall to hear practically anywhere. Hardly anyone called the landline though, which meant something was wrong.

"I'm very sorry, you four." Belle apologized before picking up the phone. "Hello? Wha- Adam? What on earth is the matter? Why didn't you call my cell phone? You woke up the kids."

Her expression changed from tired and irritated to very concerned as she listened. "Wh-what kind of accident?"

She curled her free hand into her robe and dropped her voice. "How badly is he hurt?"

Mal froze. Ben. They were talking about Ben. They had to be. Evie reached for Mal's hand and squeezed it. What happened? Was he okay?

"Oh, my poor baby..." Belle said quietly after a few moments of silence, wiping her eyes with her hand. "Should I come-?"

Her voice was shaky. "But Adam-" She stopped abruptly, clearly because Adam was arguing.

Belle drooped a little, giving in. "Well, bring home as soon as you can then, alright? I don't want him going anywhere else."

She nodded to herself. "Keep me updated, won't you?"

"I love you too. Good night." Belle put the phone back on the base with an unsteady hand.

The Isle kids looked to her expectantly. They knew Ben was hurt because of an accident, but why and how? Evie still had Mal's hand.

"They were on their way home early to surprise us." Belle began, leaning on the table where the phone sat to keep herself standing up. "And then it started to snow. It was already pretty icy where they were and now the driver couldn't see and another car spun out and hit them... right in Ben's door." Belle had closed her eyes and it sounded like saying what happened physically pained her.

Mal suddenly felt lightheaded and the uneasy feeling in her stomach had turned into nausea. Ben was hurt. Ben was hurt badly in a car accident far away from home. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, but it didn't work. Evie squeezed her hand tightly.

Belle continued. "It happened about an hour ago, Ben was asleep when it happened. He's unconscious now and they think he probably has a concussion, but they can't be sure until he wakes up. His right arm is broken and possibly his ribs, and he's bruised and scratched up pretty badly."

The kids were silent.

"He'll be fine." Belle promised them. "None of the injuries are serious. They're coming home as soon as Ben is released and he's not going anywhere until he's better. I refuse to let him."

The silence lingered like the dampness in the air after a storm.

"Go on back to bed. Everything's okay. When you wake up, I'll tell you how everything is."

The kids were frankly too tired to do much of anything past a mumble a "Night," and stumble back to bed.

Mal went back to bed as well, but she knew she wasn't going to get any more sleep. Ben was hurt and he was so far away. She couldn't do anything to help. Her mind was too busy worrying and her stomach refused to settle.

She wasn't even sure if she trusted the stuff they used in hospitals. A machine that could breathe for a person sounded too crazy to be true. Plastic and metal limbs that could bend and open and close for amputees was a wild idea. Making deaf people able to hear and fixing people's bad vision was so far fetched. How did she know if everything was as good as she was told it was? It was too much to believe. How did she know they could make him better?

Compared to what they had in terms of healthcare on the Isle, the doctors and equipment (if it did what it was supposed to) were magical.

Her Ben was unconscious in a hospital in an unfamiliar city with broken bones, a concussion, and bruises and here she was, snuggled under at least four blankets, worried about him.

He's going to be fine. She told herself over and over again.

Despite her efforts to stay calm, a few tears escaped.

Hopefully Ben would be well enough to celebrate Christmas the way he liked to.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And there you have it. Ben is not in good shape. Will his mother let him finish his diplomatic trip or will he be forced to return to school and spend the rest of his senior year at school? Stick around to find out. ;)**_

 _ **I promise you the next chapter will be happier and Christmas-er. Lots of fluff and cuddles. We're also going to get some glimpses of Evie and Audrey in choir (all I'm saying is that they have a beautiful cathedral in Auradon, so I bet they use it for more than coronations).**_

 _ **I'll see you again before Christmas, but Happy Holidays! :)**_


	10. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

_**50 reviews? You guys are awesome, thank you so much!**_

 _ **Here's the second part of the Christmas Special! They'll be one more chapter for Christmas Morning and then we're back to normal stuff. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Mal was in her room drawing in her sketchbook. Evie called it 'stress-sketching' and had left her to her own devices to "cream the boys at Mario Kart for the third straight day" (her words).

Ben and Adam were due home any time today and Mal was unreasonably anxious about it.

He was fine, she had been told. He did have a broken arm and bruised ribs and a mild concussion and was generally pretty banged up, but those were all things that were typically easy to recover from.

But what if she hurt him when she tried to hug him or something?

What if he was too hurt to be, well, himself? What if he couldn't go to the Christmas party or watch movies or open presents? Christmas was still new to her, but the traditions they had were kind of important to her.

She had never been close to anyone who had gotten hurt like that. It was unsettling. Especially to know that it was her Ben that had been hurt, that parts of him were broken.

The uneasy feeling that had bloomed in her stomach the moment the phone rang a few mornings ago was still lingering and she didn't like it one bit.

"Mal?" Evie threw open the door, looking and sounding a little breathless. "Ben's home."

Mal couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she threw her sketchbook down on her bed and followed Evie to the living room.

"Mom, I'm fine, really." Ben's voice rang down the hall, chipper and kind as it ever was. "Nothing even really hurts right now."

He was really home.

"Well, sit down once you get to the living room, darling. It would make me feel better." Belle replied, voice growing louder the closer they came.

"I will. As soon as I find-" Ben stepped into the room. "Mal. Just who was looking for."

His broken arm was in a blue cast and sling and there was a scratch or two on his face, but other than that he looked exactly like himself.

"Ben," Mal breathed.

He came over to her and hugged her the best he could with one arm. "I missed you."

She tensed up, afraid to hug him back.

"What? I haven't seen you since August and I don't even get a hug?" he teased.

"I don't want to-"

"You're not going to hurt me." Ben promised. "I'm fine."

Mal still wasn't totally sure, but she hugged him anyway. He smelled vaguely of antiseptic and of winter air. The long standing feeling that something was wrong faded instantly. Now that she was hugging him, she didn't want to let go.

She did let him go, however, because he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Hi Evie," Ben greeted cheerfully. "How've you been?" He had spoken to all of his friends while he was away, through texting or otherwise, and Mal filled him in on what was going on, so it wasn't like he was terribly out of the loop.

"I've been great. AP Chem hasn't killed me yet."

"I'm glad. I don't think that'd be a good way to go." Ben hugged her too. "Hear anything from colleges yet?"

"I refuse to answer that question until after winter break." She didn't want to think about college until she got back to school. It was called a break for a reason.

"Alright then." Ben laughed. He looked around the room. "Wow, this place looks fantastic."

"Thanks," Mal and Evie said together. The living room had been their room to decorate and you could tell it was decked out by two artsy people. All except the Christmas tree, which was decorated by the boys and Belle as well.

"This room is like, the dictionary definition of Christmas spirit." Ben continued.

Mal slipped to Ben's side and took his hand. Holding hands was so normal for the two of them, it was actually weird from them not to be holding hands. "It took us two days to get everything like we wanted it." Evie nodded in agreement.

"Well, your hard work certainly shows." Ben smiled.

The decorating wasn't overdone by any means, it was rather simple as decorations went, but it was well done. It made the room feel cozy and ready for the holidays.

"The boys' room can't compete with this." Belle said, coming into the room with cookies. Adam was behind her.

"Mom!" Ben said in shock.

"I'm sorry, it's true. It looks nice and they worked very hard on it, but it's not quite so... artistic."

"They decorated like boys." Evie said.

"Exactly," Belle agreed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ben questioned, looking to his father for an explanation, but he only shrugged.

"It means that we're all impressed that you guys match your clothes because sometimes we swear you're all color blind." Mal said.

Evie continued. "None of you have an eye for color or spatial sense or anything."

Belle nodded.

"Well, it's comforting to know that you ladies think so highly of us." Adam spoke up, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The former queen turned to her husband. "Oh, now, don't be ridiculous. You know we love you very much."

"I don't know about very much." Mal joked, looking at Ben with a mischievous smile.

Ben let go of her hand only to wrap his arm around her torso and tug her against him, making her laugh. He pressed his forehead against hers. "Watch it. Or you won't get your Christmas present."

"That's rude." Mal told him.

"Then be nice."

"No promises there."

Ben chuckled and kissed her gently. He missed being able to do that. He missed being home.

* * *

Every Christmas Eve, a huge Christmas celebration was held at the cathedral. It wasn't a mass, nor did it have any religious affiliation besides Christmas itself because everyone was to feel comfortable there.

Auradon Prep's choir, band, and orchestra participated each year. Elementary school children were part of the event too. There were other groups, but everyone really went to see the children.

The afternoon was always full of laughter and singing and good feelings all around. And then came the Charming's annual Christmas Eve party, which only increased the excitement.

When they arrived at the cathedral, Evie had immediately rushed off to where the choir was to gather. They had a surprise planned for everyone.

Ben tended to refuse the offerings of sitting in the front row, especially for events where your seat was determined by your arrival time. But the man wouldn't let him argue and insisted on Ben, his parents, and Mal, Carlos, and Jay sitting in the first row.

"It's beautiful," Belle commented, looking around. The cathedral was always decorated beautifully for the holidays. Garland was always strung up, holly was hung, Christmas trees and stars. It was gorgeous.

Everyone murmured their agreement.

Mal and Ben's hands were intertwined as usual. The fact that his left side was practically unharmed made it easier for Mal to relax when she wanted to be close to him.

He was doing well for someone who was in a car accident. The pain medicine he had worked on everything besides his headaches, which were a side effect of his concussion. His arm only felt heavy and his ribs were just mildly uncomfortable, but at least once a day his head would start killing him for one reason or another and he'd have to go lay down with all the lights off until it got better. Mal usually went with him to keep an eye on him and because he said she made him feel better.

The strange thing was that Mal seemed to know when his head was about to start hurting before he felt anything. And she was always right.

Familiar faces began to fill the room and warm greetings were exchanged. Jane and Fairy Godmother arrived with Chad and his parents. Philip and Aurora came with Queen Leah and King Stefan. Lonnie and her parents sat in the same row as Jane and Chad's families. Merida came with her brothers and her son and daughter (Michael and Marie). Ariel came over to give Belle a hug with Eric and Melody in tow. Aladdin and Jasmine came with their children. Tiana and Naveen showed up with their family. Rapunzel, Eugene, Ruby, and Anelixin were there. Alice and Ally were there. Queen Elsa arrived with Anna, Kristoff and their two boys, one of which was holding a small bouquet of flowers "for Katie," Anna had explained when Belle asked. "She's singingtonight."

Mal was a friend of Katie's and had babysat her a few times. She and Ben were both very fond of her.

The band and orchestra filed out and took their seats in the organized chaotic sort of way instrumentalists always seemed to. Someone dropped their music and someone else accidentally plucked a string on their viola. But the choir was strangely absent from their risers.

At exactly four o'clock, Auradon Prep's choir director went to the microphone.

"Welcome one and all to our Christmas Celebration. The children and everyone else have been working very hard for the program you are about to see. Thank you for coming and please enjoy."

There was polite, confused, applause as the director walked away from view.

Suddenly, the lights were dimmed very low. The lights over the band and orchestra were the brightest so they could see their music, but even those lights weren't very bright.

A single violin started to play very softly.

And then soft voices came from behind the audience. Everyone turned around. There were four girls walking slowly up an aisle of seats, singing as they came. Each was holding a white tapered candle that flickered as they walked.

The girl coming up the aisle closest to where Mal and everyone was sitting was none other than Evie. She had was wearing a simple gold dress she had made for the event and matching flats (The director refused to allow heels on the risers). She looked- and sounded- beautiful.

Audrey was the next aisle over and Mal wasn't quite sure who the other two were, but they certainly sounded wonderful together.

The girls finished their verse and stopped walking. Evie turned and smiled at her friends who proudly smiled back.

More voices joined- both choral and instrumental, though the carol remained soft and melodic. The rest of Auradon Prep's choir followed behind the girls. All were holding a candle, making the very room glow. Towards the end of the song, everyone slowly made their way up to their position on the risers.

The songs was beautifully sung and played and earned a lot of applause.

The lights were turned just a hair brighter and the instruments started again playing another song, but this time, the voices were of small children and the candles were battery operated. Katie waved at Mal as she passed her, making several people chuckle. Mal waved back.

And that was only the beginning of a wonderful show. There was sing-a-longs and skits and lots of fun. Evie had a speaking part which required her to be someone who wasn't a fan of Christmas, which was hard for her due to the fact that she adored Christmas. At the end while the final song was being sung, Arendelle's Snow Queen herself made it snow inside the cathedral.

After that was over and hugs and high fives were shared, they headed to Chad's family's Christmas Eve party.

No one would stop gushing over how beautiful the processional was. Evie and Audrey were overjoyed that so many people thought it was good.

So many people came to see how Ben was doing and wish him well. Even Audrey hugged him and said she hoped he'd recover quickly.

There was a lot of cookies and punch and laughing.

Mal would never know if it was intentional, but somehow she and Ben got caught under the mistletoe and had to kiss in front of everyone. Every one of their friends did that grade school "OoooOoooh" thing or started giggling.

Doug gave Evie her Christmas present- a Piano music book for beginners (which was a little odd, but she was excited) and a very nice charm bracelet (which she immediately said was too expensive, but Doug shook his head and put it on her wrist and she cried for approximately half an hour because it was so beautiful) with charms shaped like music notes, test tubes, books, a dress, an apple (for no other reason than than she wanted to be a teacher, he promised), a crown, and a heart. But they still weren't a couple (Mal had to hide her snort).

Carlos helped Jane pass out her handmade Christmas cards. She wasn't an artist like Mal, but she was very good at crafts. She was the friend who adored scrapbooking and the like and her cards were always very sweet and made from the heart.

Audrey and Jay spent a lot of time talking, even in plain view of her parents, and she was very happy about it. Mal and Evie shared a knowing look.

All too soon, the evening was over and they had to go home. Full of good food and tired from having such a great time, they stumbled off to bed so they would be able to open presents the next morning.

Mal didn't go to bed. She changed into her pajamas and after she helped Evie take off her bracelet, she exited their bedroom and lightly knocked on her boyfriend's door because he knew she needed her. She felt it.

"Ben? It's Mal." she whispered.

"Come in..." came his quiet reply.

She opened the door the slightest bit she could to get in and the sliver of light from the hallway fell on Ben's face long enough for her to see him cringe.

"Sorry," she whispered, quietly closing the door. She got onto his bed next to him. "How badly does it hurt? One to ten."

"Five and a half?" he replied quietly. She knew it was much worse than that, but she didn't say anything about his lie.

"Anything I can do?" she asked, taking his hand. "I could go get your mom. She could help you put your eyedrops in. Those help, right?"

"They don't help enough for me to ignore the fact that I can taste them in the back of my throat." He also didn't like people worrying about him. But Mal knew when something was wrong. Somehow she always did. And she didn't let him off the hook so easily.

"Ice pack?" she suggested.

"No... just... stay?" he asked, sounding a little pathetic.

"Of course." she laid down next to him, still holding his good hand. She didn't like seeing him like this. It was no one's fault that he was hurt, the road was icy and the snow was falling heavily when he was hit, but she still felt angry that it had to happen to him. Especially because it happened so close to Christmas because Christmas was his favorite holiday.

And now he was laying in pain on Christmas Eve.

He fell asleep before she did and he looked much more relaxed in sleep than he did with his headache and for that, she was glad. She got up quietly and tugged another blanket over him. She laid back down beside him and kissed his cheek, hoping he'd feel better for presents in the morning. "Merry Christmas, Ben."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ben is my baby honestly. I love him so much.**_

 ** _Why does Mal always know what's up with Ben? You'll see._**

 _ **They do have eyedrops when you have a concussion and they do taste weird according to my friend at school so, yeah.**_

 ** _So, the song Audrey and Evie and their choir sing in my head is called "Candlelight Carol" by John Rutter. Please look it up, it's gorgeous._**

 ** _Also, sometime probably in the New Year, I'll be posting a story about the Descendants and their kids because I really want to, so be on the look out for that._**

 ** _As always, thanks for reading! I love to read your reviews._**

 ** _See you soon!_**


	11. Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

_**Merry Christmas Eve, everyone! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Wake up,"

Mal groaned.

"Mal, wake up. It's Christmas!"

She cracked open an eye, only to see Ben leaning over her, grinning.

"I thought you went to bed with a headache." she mumbled, stuck between burrowing back under the blankets and calling it a day, or getting up.

"Yeah, but I feel great now!"

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty seven."

"You couldn't have waited until at least nine?"

"It's Christmas!" he argued, pulling a puppy-dog face.

"It's Christmas all day, Ben." Mal closed her eyes. Ben's bed was really comfortable. She could spend the rest of her life snuggled under the blankets, she was sure of it.

"Fine," he got up. "If you don't want your Christmas present from me, then go back to sleep."

Mal's eyes flew open.

"Well, doesn't someone look wide awake now." he teased as she sat up.

She stretched and combed her fingers through her hair. "Are we the only ones up?"

"As far as I know." he replied.

"Are we gonna go wake up everyone else?"

"Yup."

Mal smiled mischievously. Evie would be a perfect target.

Ben was fumbling with his sling and wasn't even looking at her when he said "Let's not be too mean. It is Christmas."

"You're no fun." she grouched.

"Yeah, yeah. King Ben the spoilsport. I know, I know. Can you help me with this stupid thing?" he turned around, looking defeated.

Mal laughed and got up. She helped him with his sling and together they set out to rouse everyone else.

They woke Evie first, and, after a quick stop for the girls to fix their hair (Mal just so it didn't look awful and Evie so it looked cute), they went for the boys and Dude. And then Belle and Adam, who seemed to be expecting five overly excited teenagers (and a dog) to knock on their door and shout "IT'S CHRISTMAS!".

* * *

"It's my turn to pass out presents this year." Evie announced. Mal had been volunteered their sophmore year, Carlos had last year and Evie had called dibs then, so Jay couldn't argue.

"Alright, Evie. Whenever you're ready." Belle nodded. Adam had turned on the radio to Christmas songs and the fireplace was cheerfully crackling away.

Evie grabbed a present from under the tree, gave it to who it was addressed to (or made a pile for herself) and then repeated the process until all the gifts, save one, had been distributed.

"Okay, that's it." Evie announced.

"What about-" Ben pointed to the gift.

"That's for the end." Carlos replied. "It's special."

"Can we open these now?" Jay asked eagerly.

Belle laughed. "Yes, please."

"Save this one for last," Ben murmured to Mal, tapping a little box wrapped in green paper.

She nodded and moved it to the side.

There was a lot of oohing and ahhing and thanking and hugs.

Evie and Mal had each gotten a set of colored pencils that were charmed to never need sharpening from Belle and Adam.

The boys had each gotten something Tourney related from Belle and Adam.

All the kids got Remote Controlled Cars from Ben's parents because they missed out on them when they were kids and Ben's had been broken for years. They were thrilled about the idea of racing them.

Dude got lots of treats.

Evie had made everyone something. Mal had gotten a dress and Belle had gotten a scarf, both which were received with many thanks.

Jay had found everyone some small trinket that reminded him of them. He wasn't the greatest shopper, but they were appreciated.

Carlos had bought everyone something perfect. He always did. No one knew how he did it.

Ben had brought back something for everyone from his adventures through the kingdoms he had visited thus far. That meant Ben had got Mal two presents.

Mal had painted or drawn everyone something. A drawing of Dude for Carlos, a shiloutte of a girl in a dress for Evie, a Tourney field for Jay, a painting of the castle for Adam and Belle.

She had been the most nervous about Ben's, but it eneded up being one of her best pieces ever. She was very proud of it.

He opened it decently well for someone with only one properly working arm and stared at it in amazement. "Mal, this is... this is... wow."

"Let us see!" cried Carlos.

Ben turned the canvas around so everyone else could see. The entire thing was covered in color. Each major kingdom of Auradon was featured, from the snowy North Mountain of Arendells, to sandy Agrabah, to the sea where Ariel's family lived. Even the Isle of the Lost had a spot. Auradon City was at center, the castle broadly outlined. Her signature was in the bottom corner. It was incredibly detailed and absolutely beautiful.

On the back of the canvas Mal had written a note- So you never forget how much of an impact you have and that you remember that this job might be bigger than one person sometimes.

"That's gorgeous, Mal." Evie said.

"Remarkable." Adam agreed.

"I don't even know where I want to put this, it's so good." Ben announced. He turned to look at his girlfriend. "Thank you so much, Mal. I love it so much."

"I'm glad." she replied, leaning against him. It had taken hours and hours to do. But it was worth it.

"Open that last one." Ben said, nodding at the little box beside her.

That box was just the right size for a lot of things. Mal could see Evie's mind thinking of everything it could be from across the room.

Mal opened the box. Inside was a delicate silver necklace with a purple heart-shaped stone. She gasped audibly. It was beautiful.

"Ben-" she looked to him, wide-eyed. It was too much. She wasn't that special. She couldn't possibly accept it. It had to be very expensive.

"I know you don't wear stuff like this usually, but the moment I saw it, I thought of you.

"It's-it's beautiful..." she admired. What was she supposed to do? She knew Ben well enough to know that he wasn't going to allow her to give it back.

"Then it suits you." he replied softly.

Belle and Adam shared a smile. There was something special between them. Audrey hadn't gotten anything like that from Ben when they were together and though he was sweet to her, it was nothing like how he was with Mal. It was kind of beautiful to watch them together.

"I don't even... thank you!" she threw her arms around him and he hid his cringe. "I love it."

"Good." he replied, hugging her back.

She took it out of the box and put it on, still admiring it.

Ben wrapped his arm good arm around her waist. "I honestly thought Doug was going to steal my thunder yesterday. But then Evie opened that bracelet and I was okay."

Evie smiled and touched the charms on her bracelet. She had put it on as soon as she woke up. They were all in their pajamas, but she had wanted to wear it. It was already very special to her.

Mal leaned against Ben, not the least bit shy about it. They had stopped feeling awkward in front of his parents a long time ago.

"Last present!" Evie announced, grabbing the final gift. "This one is for you both," she nodded at the former king and queen, "and Ben. From all of us." Jane had helped some.

Mal sat up suddenly and shifted to be nearer to Carlos and Jay. She had almost forgotten about it.

Adam had been the one to rip open the wrapping paper. It was a scrapbook. The cover had the picture of all seven of them from the previous year's Family Day.

The scrapbook was filled with pictures of all the things Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay had done, experienced, and seen since coming to Auradon as well as pictures with Belle, Adam, and Ben. It was a thank you for making them part of the family and for accepting them for who they were.

Each had written a note on a piece of scrapbook paper and that was the last four pages of the scrapbook.

Belle was in tears and Adam called for a group hug.

"What a wonderful gift. This is going somewhere special. Thank you kids so much." Belle managed to say around her tears.

"You're welcome!" all four of them said together, thrilled that the gift was appreciated.

The rest of Christmas had been spent eating pancakes with too much syrup and whipped cream, racing RC cars down the halls, and watching Christmas movies while drinking hot chocolate. There had been a lot of laughter and fun and eventually, everyone did get worn out.

As much as no one wanted to go to bed, they had to.

"Thank you again for my necklace." Mal told Ben before they each went to their own rooms. She hadn't taken it off yet. She loved it that much.

"Thank you for my painting." he replied. He still hadn't decided where he wanted to put it and had propped it up on his dresser for now so he could see it.

She smiled brightly. She was so happy he liked it. Success.

He leaned down and kissed her, something she wasn't expecting, but didn't protest.

"Merry Christmas, Mal." Ben whispered when they broke apart.

"Merry Christmas, Ben." she replied, equally as softly. Kissing Ben always let her a little dazed, but she kind of liked that.

He smiled at her one last time before going into his room.

She walked down the hall a little ways until she got to the room she shared with Evie.

Thankfully, her best friend was in the shower, so she wasn't there to witness Mal flop onto her bed with a dorky smile.

Best Christmas ever.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Cuties.**_

 ** _So, I probably won't be updating for a while. I'm caught up to the pace of my senior year and that means midterms are coming up after break is over, so I may or may not have time to update. A New Years chapter_** ** _is a possibility_** ** _however. However, that baby story I promised you is up already, so go check that out._**

 ** _I hope you liked the chapter! Merry Christmas everyone!_**


	12. The Perfect Two

_**Hey everyone, I'm back! I survived midterms and I'm ready to get back to writing! I won't keep to you too long, but I do want to thank you for your patience! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Ben, you aren't going anywhere. Not school, not traveling. You're staying right here."

"But Mom, I can't just stop the trip!"

"Darling, you have a concussion and your headaches aren't getting any better. I can't let you go." Belle argued. Mal was standing with her back against the wall around the corner from the argument. She had come looking for Ben

"Then can I go to school?"

"No, Ben. Not like this."

Ben groaned.

"I know you're king and all, but you have to take care of yourself first! When was the last time you got a full night of sleep?"

"Last night, actually." Ben replied.

Mal smiled a bit to herself, she had started to sleep in his room every night. He said it helped him sleep, but also, it was just kind of nice to wake up to Ben's smile every day. It was a mix of a 'good morning' smile and a 'I can't believe you're actually mine' smile with a dash of a 'you look cute when your hair is a mess' smile tossed in for good measure and usually, he'd kiss her too. She would happily wake up like that every morning for the rest of her life. She knew it was improbable, but a girl can still dream.

"Really?" Belle asked in that mom sort of way that threatened to smack you with your own lie if you gave her one.

"Really, Mom."

"Ben, I just don't understand what's going on. You've stopped taking that medicine because it makes you feel strange, you refuse the eyedrops, but you claim to be getting better and it almost seems like you are- and at a rapid pace. What's changed, darling?"

"...Mom, I think it has something to do with Mal."

Mal's eyes widened. What was he going to say?

"Mal?"

"Yeah... she's started sleeping in my room. It helps me sleep. My head doesn't hurt when she's around, she keeps the headaches away, and when she's not, it hurts less than it did before. Like I'm healing. And she always knows when I'm going to get a headache. And I always know when she's upset. I always have known, ever since I met her. Even when I was on that trip."

"Ben, I do believe you've just described a soulmate."

"A... soulmate?"

"Yes. I know it's used very causally, but here, especially when magical blood is involved, soulmates go much deeper than strong feelings. Soulmates are, well they have a very special bond. There are legends about soulmates meeting in dreams and about soulmates healing eah other. If what you're saying is true, Ben, you and Mal are true soulmates."

They did meet in a dream, before his proclamation. Each of them had a dream with the other in it.

Mal turned on her heel and ran back towards the room she shared with Evie.

* * *

The boys and Evie had been in the room when Mal got back and frantically typed 'soulmates' into a search engine in the laptop.

"What's wrong, Mal?" Carlos asked, tinkering with something in his lap.

"Belle thinks Ben and I are soulmates."

"Awww," Evie cooed, pressing her hands together.

"No, Evie, not just 'we belong together' soulmates. Like the real deal. She thinks our souls are bonded." Mal said, clicking on the first article that loaded and sitting on the floor.

"What? Really? How'd you find this out?"

Mal told them exactly what she overheard. Evie grabbed her laptop and instantly started looking up soulmates as well.

"You've been sleeping wih Ben?" Jay asked, sounding disgusted.

"Not like that." Carlos replied, looking creeped out that his friend would even suggest such a thing. "Just in the same room."

"All clothes on?" Jay asked Mal.

"Yes." Mal replied, not looking up from her research. Her tone of voice implied that she thought Jay was being kind of idiotic.

Jay heaved a sigh of relief. "Good. I might not have been able to look at you two the same way again."

"Mal, isn't this good?" Carlos asked. "You and Ben are meant to be together. The universe practically demands it."

"I don't want him to feel obligated to still date me or anything, Carlos."

"But soulmates are happiest with each other, right?"

Mal shrugged, clicking out of an article to find a more helpful one. "I don't know. I also just really want to know how it happened."

"Here," Evie announced. She began to read what she found. "'Though many may call their significant other their soulmate, real cases of this phenomena are few and far between. Not everyone has the potential to find a true soulmate, but the odds of one existing increase with magical blood. True soulmates are determined at birth and are the couples are bonded in a way no one can quite explain. Many of these pairs have said they dreamt of the other before even knowing of their existence and healing properties have been claimed. Most soulmates do not even meet until their later twenties or thirties, though some cases of middle schoolers and the elderly have been reported. A marriage of a true soulmate pair is guaranteed to last a lifetime. Their children are happier, more compassionate, and friendlier than the general population. They are also likely to be born with a true soulmate of their own.'"

"...so it just...happened?" Mal asked.

"I guess." Evie replied. "You were born and then Ben was born and something about you two made the world insist on you being together."

"I wonder if me and Evie have soulmates..." Jay wondered aloud. "Sorry Carlos, you're not even a tiny bit magic anywhere."

Evie looked at him. "My mom isn't magical either. She mixed potions and had a talking mirror but I don't think she's truly magical."

"Maybe I have one then." Jay corrected. "Do you think I could find out?"

"'There is no way to tell if you have a soulmate until the two of you meet.'" Mal read outloud before looking up to Jay. Perfect timing, article.

"Damn," Jay muttered.

"I still think it's cute, Mal." Evie said, closing her computer. "I mean, you've literally found your perfect match in high school. That's amazing. And you two are adorable together."

"But-"

"What?"

"What if he doesn't want to be stuck with me forever?" Mal asked quietly, her fingers still poised over the keys on her her computer.

"Don't be silly, Mal." Evie said. "He loves you."

Mal sighed. "I... don't know if I like the sound of that."

"What?"

"Love. That's a scary word. I don't know if I'm comfortable with that."

The other three were silent.

There was a knock on the door. "Evie? It's Ben... you got something from a college in the mail."

Evie's eyes brightened and she rushed to the door. She took the envelope from Ben and squealed. "Oh, it's from my first choice!"

"Open it!" Carlos cheered. All of them seemed to forget the conversation about Ben had ever happened.

"Oh, I don't know if I can..."

"Then I will!" Jay tried to snatch it from her hands, but she swatted his hands away.

"I'll do it." she stated. She carefully ripped the top open with her nail and pulled out the paper.

Everyone looked on anxiously.

They were expecting a bright smile and a happy, squealing, bouncing Evie. They did not expect her face to crumple and tears to appear.

"E?" Mal asked gently.

"I was... rejected." Evie said softly, almost as if she herself couldn't believe it. Her first choice was no longer an option. Oh, she felt so embarrassed.

Jay put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, Eves. That sucks."

"Can I see?" Ben asked. Evie gave him her rejection letter.

"What's it say?" Carlos asked. Dude was pacing around everyone's feet anxiously.

"They said they're very impressed with my academics and extra-curriculars, but they don't find that they'd be a good fit for someone like me." Evie sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "Which is them being nice about saying 'we don't want some kid from the Isle, so you're out.'" Of course that's what it meant. She wasn't stupid.

Ben frowned deeply. "This isn't right. Evie, they can't do this to you. I can- if I tell them-they have to listen to me."

"They don't want me, Ben. I want somewhere that does. Thank you, though."

"Well, they're still going to hear about it." Ben handed her letter back. "I'm really sorry, Evie. You deserved to get in there." He hugged her with his good arm. "Any college would be lucky to have you there."

Evie sniffled again. "Thank you,"

Ben gave her a sad smile before heading off to find someone to complain to about the letter. Someone was going to hear about it. He hated to be mean, but he hated to see his friends upset even more.

Evie dissolved into a mess once Ben left and Mal hugged her.

"It's gonna be okay, Evie." Mal promised. "One of those schools is dying to have you go there, I just know it."

"Who needs those as-buttheads anyways?" Jay added.

"What i-if no one accepts me? Then w-what do I do?" Evie wailed, holding onto Mal.

"Then you start your own clothing line and take over the fashion empire all over the world." Mal suggested.

At least Evie laughed at that.

"No, but really. Someone out there has looked at your application and gone 'holy crap, this girl is amazing!'."

"How do you know that?"

Mal smiled. "Because that's what I'd do. "

"I'm not that great." Evie protested. Mal had to say that, they were best friends.

"Don't say that. You're so smart. And you're a great singer. And you could make a brown paper bag fashionable. And you're so damn happy all the time. Who wouldn't want a happy, smart, talented person in their college? Well, I'll rephrase that: who with a brain wouldn't want a happy, smart, talented person in their college?"

"Yeah, don't sell yourself short, Evie." Carlos agreed. "You're fantastic."

Jay spoke up. "You're ridiculous, but we love you."

Evie sniffled once more and smiled as she wiped her eyes. "You guys are the best. I love you three so much."

And so a group hug ensued. They were growing rather fond of those.

* * *

That night when Mal walked into Ben's room, he looked up at her and smiled.

"Headache?" Mal asked, sitting beside him. She knew he had one. She felt it. She didn't tell him that, of course. She kind of wondered if he'd bring up the fact that they were suspected soulmates.

"Kind of. I hate being upset with people. And talking on the phone. And combining those isn't any fun." he rubbed at his forehead. The venture had been useless. The VKs were full and complete citizens of Auradon (he had made sure of that) and it was illegal to reject someone for a petty reason at a state supported college, but Evie's top choice happened to be a private institution and they could follow their own rules, so he could do nothing about it.

Mal leaned against him and as if it were second nature, he snaked his arm around her waist.

School started back up in three days. She'd miss being so near to him all the time. She liked it.

"My mom knows." Ben said.

"About?" she looked up at him, playing dumb.

"This arrangement of ours." he smiled a bit. "She's okay with it, don't worry. You can stay."

Mal's response was a brief "Good," She was waiting for him to say something else about Belle, but it never came. Maybe he didn't want to scare her off.

She didn't blame him if he thought that. It was kind of scary.

"I'm trying to convince my parents to let me finish up Senior Year with you guys since Mom doesn't want me going back on the trip."

"Really? What'd they say?"

"Well, Dad thinks I should go back on the trip, but Mom refuses to let me, so he thinks I should go to school. Mom doesn't want me to go anywhere."

"It sounds like she's just being over protective."

"That's what I think too."

Mal hesitated, but asked a question she already knew the answer to. "...do you want to do the rest of the trip?"

"Yes. But no. I mean, I have to do the trip sometime. I feel like it'd be easier to just do it all in one shot. But I really miss school, and doing everything online or with a tutor isn't much fun. Plus," Ben touched his forehead to hers and lowered his voice. "There's a severe lack of pretty, purple haired half-fairies everywhere in Auradon but right here. And I happen to really like those, you know."

Mal blushed. Ben was the first person in her whole life that made her blush and he was the only one who made it happen consistently. It only happened when she was caught off guard by compliments or something like that.

Ben chuckled. "You're cute when you get flustered."

"I'm not flustered!" she protested.

"Whatever you say, Mal." He smiled before kissing her gently.

Mal yawned after the kiss, making Ben chuckle.

"Glad to know I'm boring you, Mal."

"You're not boring! I'm just tired." she replied.

"I can tell." he replied with a smile. "I'm just kidding. Good night, Mal."

"Good night." she curled up on one side of the bed as he leaned over to turn off the lamp.

They fell asleep facing away from each other, but somehow, as they always did, they woke up snuggled together.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Ben and Mal are soulmates! I kind of feel like them ovie and book were hinting at something like this (with them dreaming of each other and all), but who knows. They're soulmates in my head at least.**_

 _ **Poor Evie! :( What's she going to do now?**_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!**_


	13. We Are Young

_**Here's the new chapter! It takes place as soon as they get back to school. I hope you like it!**_

* * *

Mal was standing just outside of her dorm room. Ben was directly across from her, holding both her hand. She was trying her darndest not to look sad or pouty, but she wasn't sure how well she was doing.

After begging his parents to either let him return to his trip or school, the decision was made that he would return to his trip. His father would with him all the time and he did seem considerably better.

He had kind of been banking on returning to school simply because he figured his mom would want him close by, but he was wrong. And he was leaving Mal. Again.

If he was able to stay, he would've asked her to Winter Formal, and everything would've been okay. But he couldn't now.

"Try not to get hurt this time, okay?" she asked in a small voice.

He laughed softly. "I'll try."

She threw both her arms around him suddenly, throwing him off balance for a second. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." he kissed her hair.

She looked up at him. "Send me more pictures this time."

"Will do." he promised before kissing her. "All kinds of pictures." he murmured against her skin.

The clock in the hall tolled one and he sighed. "I have to go now,"

"I know."

"Talk to you soon, okay?"

She smiled and nodded.

The last thing he did before he disappeared down the hallway was kiss her hand.

She didn't realize, but the last thing she did before she went into her room was touch both his ring and her necklace in one swift movement.

* * *

Dude liked Jane a lot. If she was reasonably close by, he would get so excited that his whole rear end would wag, not just his tail. He'd whine until she came to pet him. And today, he ran down the hall to her room as soon as he got up the stairs. By the time Carlos made it to the open door of her dorm, Dude was already sprawled out on his back on her bed, tail wagging wildly because she was petting him.

"Dude, it's impolite to barge into a girl's room." Carlos said to get a smile out of Jane. The dog looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye with the dog version of the expression for 'screw you'.

"Oh, it's okay." Jane said to Carlos, but she used her baby voice for the dog. "He's cute. And I know if he comes, I know you're not far behind." Her eyes widened. Had she really said that? Oh no, oh no, oh no...

Carlos laughed. "Yeah, we're kind of a package deal, huh?"

At least he didn't think it was weird.

"So, the whole reason I came by was to ask if you wanted to hang out. if you're done unpacking, of course?"

Dude ha sat up and nudged his head under Jane's hand so she'd keep petting him.

"Yeah, I'm done." she replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"Not sure. But we can find something I'm sure."

She smiled brightly. "Okay." She enjoyed anything when she did it with Carlos. They could go watch paint dry and she'd be fine with that.

Jane grabbed her phone off her bed and Carlos patted his leg to get Dude off her bed. He went just outside the door and stood, tail wagging expectantly.

"Alright, let's go." Carlos said. Dude trotted down towards the steps and the humans followed behind. Carlos glanced at Jane. It took everything he had not to reach out and take her hand.

* * *

"Hey," Evie said, coming into her and Mal's room. She shut the door behind her. She had been talking to Audrey and Doug and some others downstairs.

Mal looked up from her sketch, pencil in hand. "Hey,"

"You know Mal," Evie sat across from her on her own bed. "I never took you for the mopey type."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Mopey?" What kind of a word was that? Was that an Audrey word?

"Ben left and you look like a sad little hermit up here all alone while everyone else is playing in the snow or something." Evie explained. She knew for a fact that if anyone else called Mal 'a sad little hermit', they'd probably either be cursed or get a black eye. But she had best friend privileges. She got to say what needed to be said and usually she was spared Mal's relatively quick temper.

Mal shrugged.

Evie leaned forward a little and crossed her legs at the ankles. "You know, the world isn't over because your boyfriend isn't here." Her tone was gentle and even. Mal and Ben were inseparable and they needed each other very much, soulmates or not. They thrived off each other's energy, they worked so well together and were an amazing team. Mal had a right to be upset, surely.

"I know... It's just..." Mal sighed. "Why can't anything ever be normal for me? My boyfriend's the 18 year old king of this whole country. He might be my real soulmate. My senior homecoming consisted of me with a sinus infection and him listening to me breathe like Darth Vader over the phone. I just wish we were more normal."

"Says the girl with magic and purple hair." Evie grinned.

Mal laughed a little. "Well, relatively normal then."

"M, we've been abnormal since we were born. You can't change that. But you still can enjoy the res of our senior year, even if things are a little bit crazy."

Mal tapped her pencil on her sketchbook. Evie was right. What was the use in sitting up all alone because just one more thing in her life was kind of screwy? "We actually have it pretty good." Mal closed her book.

"Uh, yeah." Evie nodded vigorously in agreement. "Look at this room!" she threw her arms up. "We live in the castle with the royal family on breaks. And you, my dear, have a boyfriend that's crazy about you. People would kill for that!"

Mal smiled. Yeah, they would.

"You wanna come with me now? Everyone was looking for you! Audrey wants to talk to you and I wanted to show you something."

Mal crinkled her nose. Ugh. "Audrey wants to talk to me?"

Evie rolled her eyes. Audrey wasn't that bad! "And I want to show you something."

"I'll only come if you promise me that what you're showing me is you playing the piano."

"That is what I wanted to show you." She wasn't good yet, but she could do simple things. It helped that she was in choir and could read music some already.

Mal pretended to think for a moment. "Okay, I'll come."

Evie smiled and stood up. "Well, let's go."

Mal got up and put her book on her desk and her phone in her jacket pocket and walked out the door with Evie. The rest of senior year was going to be great with her friends by her side. She could feel it.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I love Ben so much. So much. Poor baby. Poor Mal.**_

 _ **I promise they'll be more Doug/Evie and Jane/Carlos coming up!**_

 ** _Let me know what you thought! I really appreciate it!_**

 ** _See you soon!_**


	14. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

_**I'm back! I've been meaning to finish this chapter for so many days, but it's finally done! This picks up right where last chapter ended. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Mal followed Evie down towards one of the dorm hall practice rooms- there was a piano there.

There was a happy sort of electricity in the air, friendly chattering around and 'Hey Mal!'s and waves made her feel better.

"I can play like two songs."

Mal was impressed. "Wow,"

"Well, they're like those nursery rhymes. Like the one about the lamb who goes to school. They're simple."

"That's still cool." Mal smiled at Evie. That was quite an accomplishment, considering a few weeks ago she was afraid to touch a piano.

Evie smiled back. Little victories were still victories.

They were intercepted by an enthusiastic Audrey, all curly hair and pink dress and expensive perfume. It took everything Mal had to not roll her eyes. "There you two are!"

"Sorry, we got a little distracted." Evie replied. All best friend conversations about boys and feelings were private and should be treated as such unless someone could get hurt. That was Evie's philosophy.

"Oh, well, I suppose it doesn't matter. It's not very urgent." Audrey shrugged. She turned her attention to Mal. "I'm having a sleepover in my room tonight. I was hoping you'd join us." She sounded sincere and her smile was warm.

Is that what Audrey wanted to talk to her about? Why hadn't Evie just told her? Wait... why did Audrey want her to sleepover anyway?

"I know we haven't always been the best of friends, but I think it'd be a lot more fun if you came too."

Mal glanced at Evie, who looked anxious and eager. Evie would love a sleepover, but Mal knew her well enough to say that she wouldn't go without her. Of all the things she could be doing...

The half-fairy heaved a sigh. "I'll come."

"Fabulous!" Audrey clapped her perfectly manicured hands together. "We are going to have such a blast tonight. Meet at my room right after dinner, okay? Make sure you have all your stuff with you. And come in pjs. Sleepovers are no fun without pjs."

"Okay," Evie replied, beaming. Mal nodded.

Audrey bounced a little. "Ooh, I'm so excited. See you guys then!" And with that, the princess bounded away.

"Her New Year's Resolution is to spend more time with her friends before everyone goes to college." Evie explained once she was out of earshot.

"I'm not her friend. Not really. I just tolerate her for you, to be honest."

Evie shrugged. "She wants to get to know you better so you can be friends."

"Can you show me your piano skills now?" Mal asked abruptly, changing the subject. She and Audrey had made up a while ago. They didn't need to be friends. She was Evie's friend.

Evie's smile faltered for just a second before she agreed. They continued down the hall together.

* * *

Mal would like to say that walking to the other side of the dorm hall in her pajamas was the strangest thing she had ever done, but that would be a blatant lie.

She wasn't really excited to spend the night with a bunch of giggling cheerleaders painting their nails and doing their hair and giggling about boys like they were another species. At least Evie would be there to hold her sanity.

They reached a door with 'Audrey' and 'Lonnie' on paper flowers taped to it and they could hear music from the other side. Mal forgot Lonnie roomed with Audrey now. Audrey used to room with a cheerleader, but she graduated the previous year. Lonnie was pretty cool, so hopefully she was staying too.

Evie knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Audrey's muffled voice called from the other side.

Evie opened the door and went into the room, Mal right behind her.

Lonnie smiled at them from her spot on her bed.

"Great, now all we need is Jane!" Audrey commented. Just Jane? It was really just going to be the five of them? No giggling cheerleaders? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Put your stuff anywhere." Audrey told Evie and Mal.

They put their stuff in a corner.

It was pretty clear which side of the room was Audrey's and which was Lonnie's. Audrey's was ridiculously pink, gold and frilly. Lonnie's was more of a happy mix of colors, she had a bunch of paper flowers taped up on the wall behind her bed in a random, but beautiful pattern.

Lonnie scooted over and patted the bed beside her, inviting them to sit next to her, which they did. "So, once Jane gets here, we can put a movie on," She said, grabbing DVD cases from next to her and holding them up. "We've narrowed it to three. Pick one."

Evie pointed at the one in the center. It was a movie based off a book she loved. She had seen it at least three times (Mal had seen it twice). "I vote this one."

"Me too," Mal said. It was a pretty good movie. And she was pretty sure no one would cry watching it. That was always good.

"Cool," Lonnie slipped off the bed and stashed the other two in a cabinet before turning on the tv and putting the DVD in. She turned the volume all the way down so the DVD menu music wouldn't annoy them.

There was a knock on the door.

"Jane? Come in," Audrey called.

Jane came in and shut the door behind her. She smiled a little sheepishly. "Sorry if I'm late, Dude didn't want me to leave."

"Aw," Evie smiled.

"You're not late, Jane." Audrey promised.

"Jane, I think that dog is flirting with you for Carlos." Lonnie said as Jane stashed her stuff in the corner.

Jane blushed a little. It was pretty clear she had a crush on Carlos. Even Fairy Godmother knew, that's how obvious it was.

"You should ask him to Formal." Audrey told Jane.

Jane looked terribly confused. "Dude?

Audrey laughed. "No, silly. Carlos."

The girl's eyes widened in fear. "Me? Ask Carlos?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Is it Sadie Hawkins or something?" Lonnie asked.

"Who's Sadie Hawkins?" Mal asked.

"Sadie Hawkins is a name for a dance where girls are supposed to ask boys to go." Lonnie explained.

Mal raised her eyebrow and glanced at Evie, who shrugged. "Why can't they just do that anyway?"

"They do." Lonnie assured. "It's done a lot more frequently at the public schools, though, because, as I'm sure you noticed, the boys here are supposed to be perfect gentlemen."

She had noticed that.

"If they can pass Chivalry 101, that is." Audrey replied dryly. Everyone knew she meant Chad, so they laughed. Audrey and Chad dated for like two weeks until she realized she couldn't stand being his girlfriend. They worked better as friends. But they still had a love-hate relationship.

"Anyway, it's not Sadie Hawkins." Audrey went back to the dance. "Like Mal said, I think girls can ask guys whenever they want."

Jane shook her head, eyes still wide. "I can't ask him. I can't."

"Why?" Evie asked.

"What if he says no?" Jane's voice was quiet.

"Trust me, he won't." Evie said.

Jane still shook her head. "I can't."

"Hey," Mal looked at Audrey. "Why don't you take your own advice and ask Jay?"

Audrey's expression suddenly turned serious. "I already told you. My parents-"

"Audrey, you don't know what your parents will say." Lonnie interrupted. "I thought my parents would be horrified when I started dating Olivia, but they weren't. They just said she sounded like a nice girl and that she seemed to make me happy, so they were happy."

"Olivia is a nice girl." Audrey pointed out. "My parents still really don't really like that you guys are even here." she gestured to Mal and Evie.

"Does Jay make you happy, Audrey?" Jane asked quietly.

Audrey bit her lip. "Yes,"

"Then go for it." Evie urged.

Audrey thought for a moment. "You know what... maybe I will."

"Nice," Mal replied.

"Hey guys," Lonnie said. "Movie time?" She wanted to have a good time, not be sad about boys.

"Movie time." Audrey replied, turning off the radio.

* * *

Audrey came back from the bathroom at two thirty in the morning surprised to see Mal awake, the backlight of her phone illuminating her face.

"What are you doing up?" Audrey whispered. The other girls were asleep and had been for a while, so she had to keep her voice down.

Mal looked up and shrugged. "I don't know... couldn't sleep." She looked back to her phone. Why did she even care if she was up? All she was doing was looking at art and picture ideas.

Audrey stood beside her for a moment before sitting, pulling her knees to her chest. Mal looked startled. "I don't hate you, Mal."

"I know,"

"So why do you keep treating me like I do?"

"Because I know you still don't like me much. I know I'm only here because you wanted Evie to come."

"I invited you because I wanted you here." the princess replied sincerely. "I think you're pretty cool, actually."

Mal, stunned, blinked at her. She put her phone down in her lap.

"It's true." Audrey admitted.

"Audrey... I-" Mal tried to find the right words. "I stole your boyfriend." Was this an Auradonian thing?

"Yeah, well, to be honest, Ben and I started dating in like seventh grade. I say dating loosely because it consisted of splitting a granola bar at lunch once and maybe I kissed him on the cheek? Anyway, we were together a while, but... I've known him since we were in diapers... and I've never seen him happier than he is with you."

Mal didn't know what to say.

"I know he loves you. I see it when he looks at you. He never looked at me like that. But that's okay. I think a part of me always knew we weren't going to end up like our parents' fairytales and stay together forever. Not everyone can be that lucky. And so what if I didn't get my fairytale... at least he did. I'd rather him be happy with you then unhappily stuck with me. And yeah, the break up wasn't the best, but the girl he got is pretty cool."

Mal smiled a little. "...Thank you, Audrey."

"You're welcome."

It was quiet in the room for a few minutes. The only sound was the soft breathing of their three sleeping friends. The room was lit faintly by moonlight reflected off the snow. It was a very peaceful atmosphere. Mal was surprisingly comfortable in the room of the girl she once couldn't imagine having a civil conversation with.

Audrey was actually really nice. It was surprising. She cared a lot about her friends. Mal was surprised that she put Ben's happiness above her own

"You know Audrey, you can get your happily ever after too." Mal told the princess. "We're only eighteen, you've got a long time to find your prince charming."

"...do you really think Jay..."

"All he can do is say no." Mal said. "Now, I'm not promising he's your prince charming, but he could be, and all you can do is give it a shot."

"You're right. I'm being stupid."

Mal didn't say anything.

"It's late, we should get to bed."

"Yeah,"

Audrey got up from her seat on the floor. "Good night, Mal."

"Night,"

Audrey stepped carefully around Jane to get back into her frilly princessy bed and Mal adjusted her pillow-and-blanket floor bed to make it more comfortable.

The next morning she woke up way to her friends giggling and soon after, a pillow fight ensued for no other reason but having fun.

They should really have sleepovers more often.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Audrey and Mal are better friends now! Yay!**_

 ** _So, do you think Jay will go to Winter Formal with Audrey?_**

 ** _Should I introduce Olivia (Lonnie's girlfriend), or just keep her mentioned? It's up to you guys!_**

 ** _I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought!_**

 ** _See you soon!_**


	15. Good Time

_**I'm finally back with a new chapter! Sorry this took so long! There hasn't really been anything exciting in Senior Year. I don't really go to dances (I'm going to Prom though!), but I tried here. Things are picking up now and I've got a lot going on, so updates may get more wonky.**_

 ** _I know I skipped ahead, but I didn't want to bore anyone._**

 ** _Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Winter Formal started in twenty minutes and they were almost ready to go. Well, Mal was ready. Evie was finishing putting her makeup on. Mal was on the phone with Ben, but that was different- you could go anywhere with a cellphone.

"I bet you look beautiful, Mal."

Mal glanced up at her reflection in the mirror and smiled a little and her fingers just barely brushed her necklace from Ben. She did look beautiful. And she felt it too. And that was probably the best part.

Her dress was black with silver and purple sequins. It was the dress Evie made her for Homecoming that she never wore because she was sick. Mal had told Evie that if she wasted her time making a new one, Evie might wake up one morning in Arendelle and was only half-kidding.

"Well, I do have the best makeup artist and hairstylist in the country as my roommate and best friend."

Evie met Mal's eyes in the mirror and smiled brightly. Mal returned the smile.

"You're right. But you're pretty all the time, Mal."

Mal smiled a bit and rested her head against the bed post. She felt a little funny, which meant Ben was probably feeling kind of funny too. She decided not to ask though. That'd be weird.

"You okay?" Evie mouthed, looking concerned. She was done putting her makeup on and was putting it away.

Mal nodded before returning to her conversation with Ben. "Thank you."

"As always, I expect pictures and a full report tomorrow."

She chuckled. "Is that an order, Your Majesty?"

"Yes. It is an order, Miss... what was your name again?"

Mal snorted and Ben burst into laughter.

"Why am I dating you again?" Mal asked.

"Because I have great arms and I can sing the entirety of the national anthem in French."

"Anyone can do that."

"Also, I'm adorable."

That earned an eyeroll. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Ben."

He laughed. "You go have fun, okay?"

"Okay... I miss you."

"I miss you too. But hey, May's closer than you think."

"Yeah..." It was February. May was pretty close, but she still missed him a lot. She felt almost empty without him, in a literal sense. When she had expressed that feeling to Evie, the blue-haired girl said she had done some more research and said it made sense for her to feel that way if she and Ben were true soulmates.

"Talk to you soon, okay?

"Okay. Goodnight, Ben."

"Goodnight, Mal."

Mal hung up the phone and put it in her purse. "Ready, E?"

Evie nodded and grabbed her own purse as well. "Ready." Doug hadn't realized he was supposed to ask Evie to go again until the previous afternoon and was beyond embarrassed when he found out, but Evie was okay with that. They would've spent most of the dance together either way and everyone knew that. Doug wasn't her 'official date', but he was her boyfriend. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yup," Mal lied. Hopefully her headache would ease up some. She wasn't missing another dance.

Evie linked arms with her. "Then let's go."

* * *

Audrey had gotten the courage to ask Jay to the dance and he had agreed to go with her. They made a pretty cute couple. Jay had even asked her to dance during a slow dance which made Evie high five Mal as soon as they turned away from them.

Carlos had told Jane she looked beautiful and asked her to dance as well. Both of them were blushing like crazy the whole time, but they enjoyed themselves.

Evie and Doug were off being cute together, as usual. They were rather easy to pick out due to Evie's blue hair and sparkly dress. Doug was a fairly decent dancer, which came as quite a shock to most people.

Mal spent a good majority of the time that she wasn't dancing with her friends with Olivia and Lonnie in the corner. It was the first time Mal had been properly introduced to Lonnie's girlfriend and Mal thought she was a sweet girl. Olivia was freckly with glasses and straight light brown hair. She wasn't royalty of any kind, she was just a normal girl that was chosen for a four year scholarship to go to Auradon Prep due to her grades and an essay she wrote. She wasn't much for dancing, she called herself a klutz, so she stayed out of the way in the corner.

Almost at the end of the night, Fairy Godmother wrangled the VKs, Jane, Audrey, Doug, Lonnie, and Olivia together to take a picture of them all.

"Belle asked me." she had explained when Jay groaned.

The dance ended at exactly eleven and all students were expected to be in their dorms by eleven thirty, no later.

Mal had made it back to her room and taken the world's quickest shower and changed into her pajamas before Evie had even returned.

"What took you so long?" Mal asked her best friend as the door closed.

"Oh, nothing." Evie said, fighting back a smile.

Mal raised an eyebrow. "What happened, E?"

Evie covered her face with her hands.

Mal could feel the excitement radiating off of her friend. She leaned forward, smiling. "Evie?"

"I just had my first kiss!" Evie squealed.

Mal shot off her seat on her bed. "Doug kissed you? Our Doug?"

"Yup!"

"Like a real kiss? On the mouth?"

Evie nodded enthusiastically and giggled.

"Evie!" Mal grabbed both of her friend's hands and shook them a little. "This is huge!"

"I know!" Evie bounced a little.

"Tell me everything. Well, you know, as much as you want."

"I will, I will, I promise. But can I please take a shower first? I'm pretty sure there's glitter everywhere."

Mal laughed. Evie always had glitter everywhere, but that was okay. "Yes, but hurry!"

"Okay!" Evie replied before scurrying off.

Mal smiled to herself. She had a good day. Her headache did go away eventually and her friends were all happy. Evie got her first kiss and that was a huge deal. This is what being normal felt like and she liked that feeling a lot. She was glad to have been given the opportunity, but was sad that high school was drawing to close.

* * *

 **A/N: We met Olivia and Evie got her first kiss in one chapter!** :)

 ** _Next chapter will be back to more basic school stuff, but hopefully it's still going to be fun!_**

 ** _(In case any one is interested, I started a Malvie story, so you can check it out if you want!)_**

 ** _Thanks so much for your patience and for reading! Let me know what you think!_**

 ** _See you soon!_**


	16. What We Came Here For

**Sorry this took so long! I've been running on writers' block for this, but I have been writing other things if you want to go check those out**.

 **Anyway, here I am with an update, finally! I'm fresh out of my own prom and was inspired to get back to work on this. Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Letter for you, Evie." Jay said one morning as he sat next to his friend for breakfast. "Fairy Godmother stopped me in the hall to give this to you. Apparently it's important." He handed Evie a crisp white envelope.

She put down her spoon and looked at the return address and froze.

"Who's it from, E?" Mal asked, looking up from poking at some eggs with her fork.

"My very last college." Evie said in a small voice. She had applied to four. Two of those had rejected her, saying she didn't seem like the right fit for the school, another kept 'loosing her application' as if it hadn't all been done online. No one wanted a villain kid. She didn't want to open it. Opening it and finding another rejection could smash all of her dreams into the ground.

There was always art school with Mal as a back up (Mal had been accepted so quickly it almost felt fake. Everyone was so proud, especially Ben). but she wanted to be a teacher so badly.

"Open it, Evie." Carlos said quietly. "You'll never know what it says until you do."

Evie nodded and gently tore into the envelope with her nail and pulled out a single sheet of white paper. It was very thin. It wasn't an acceptance packet. Her eyes welled with tears. Mal reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

"What does it say?" Jay asked. He was sure she didn't even read it yet.

Evie took a deep breath and actually read the letter. It was handwritten, not typed. Very unusual.

"'Dear Evie, it is my pleasure to write this letter informing you that you have been accepted into our institution. Your essay was remarkable and your grades are something you should be very proud of. Our campus is full of shining stars such as yourself and we feel you would be a great addition to our family. We find you would make sufh a great addition, we are offering you a full academic scholarship. I am very sorry this letter so late, but things got rather hectic this year. An ordinal acceptance packet is on its way. I hope you can forgive us for such a late response and will consider joining us this fall. I hope to hear from you soon.'"

"You got in!" Mal squeaked, squeezing Evie's arm in a very un-Mal like way. "And with a full scholarship!"

"I got in!" Evie squealed in response, grabbing Mal's hands and squeezing them, happy tears gleaming in her eyes. "I got in! I'm going to college!"

"Congratulations!" Jay squeezed Evie tight. Carlos got up from his seat to hug her.

"We're so proud of you, E." Mal told her best friend. "You're incredible."

Evie smiled warmly and wiped at her eyes.

"What's this hug fest for?" Audrey questioned as she approached them, a bowl of cereal in her hands. Doug was a few steps behind her.

"I'm going to college! My last school sent me a letter! I got a full ride! I'm going to college!"

"Evie! Congratulations! Oh my god, that's so awesome!" Audrey said, putting her bowl down and rushing to bug her friend.

"I knew you'd get in," Doug said with a soft smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Evie beamed at her boyfriend.

"Which school?" Audrey asked.

"Brickstone," Evie replied. You could almost see two wires connect in her brain when she realized something. "Doug, that's where-"

"That's where I'm going." he finished, looking at her in disbelief.

"Aw," Audrey murmured, looking between her two friends.

"I was excited but now it's even better," Evie replied, locking eyes with him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Me too."

They both flushed pink, but continued to smile. Doug sat on her other side.

"We're all all set for next year then," Audrey observed. "I mean, once Evie accepts their acceptance."

They all laughed a bit at that.

"I can't believe how close everything is to being over." Mal said. "Yesterday might as well have been our first day here. It doesn't seem that long ago."

"No, it doesn't." Jay replied. "But look at us,"

"All grown up," Evie smiled, still teary-eyed. "Well, almost, anyway."

They were all silent for a moment. Chatter and laughter and clinking came from other tables, but they all just looked at each other. It was surreal to realize how close high school was to being over.

"Okay, if we're done being sentimental, I have a question about the History homework." Audrey said, if only just to break the tension.

"Shoot," Doug said, putting jelly on his toast. Evie gave him a strange look. "What?"

"You put jelly on toast? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, sometimes? Why?"

"I don't-I'm sorry... I've just never seen anyone do that."

"You learn something new everyday." Carlos mumbled around his toast.

"Chew your food, man." Jay said to the younger boy.

"History homework?" Audrey prompted.

Evie looked back to her. "Right, sorry Audrey."

Mal smiled a bit. To think, only two years ago, she hardly had anything and here she was with amazing friends and an amazing school with great food and opportunities she never in her wildest dreams could have imagined. She had her Ben, the sweetest and most incredible boy in the world. She had Evie, her best friend, the sister she never knew she wanted but loved with all her heart. She had Jay and Carlos, brothers who drove her insane but she wouldn't trade them for the world. Doug and Audrey and Jane and Lonnie were amazing too.

But Ben might have been the best part of Auradon. He called her every single night without fail. And somehow, if she had a nightmare, he would text her the minute she woke up asking if she was awake because he couldn't sleep. She missed him like crazy, so much so that it actually hurt sometimes. She wanted to hug him, but text messages and phone calls had to suffice.

Three a.m. whispered conversations on the phone were nice and all, but they were better in person when she could kiss him when they ran out of things to say, when silent promises were made when their foreheads touched in the darkness. Ben's sleepy voice, as cute as it was, was even cuter when she could see him falling asleep beside her.

May was two months away. Eight weeks until he came home. She couldn't wait. But she had lots to do in the mean time.

"Are we still on to practice at three?" Audrey asked Evie and Doug.

"We sure are," Doug replied. Doug had taken the role of playing piano for their part in the Senior show. Evie nodded.

"Sweet, I'll see you two love birds then." Audrey grinned. She kissed Jay on the cheek and stood up, glancing at Mal and Carlos. "See you guys."

"Bye," Carlos told her. Mal waved. Audrey practically sauntered off to class. Jay all but inhaled the last if his juice before he bid everyone goodbye and headed off to his class.

Before long, it was time for Mal to get to her class too. She packed up her bag and waved at her friends before heading down the hallway towards her art class.

Fairy Godmother was standing outside her office saying hello to everyone. Mal smiled at her and was about to say Good Morning, but the woman spoke first.

"Good morning, Mal."

Something was up. She could feel it. "Good morning."

"I actually wanted to speak with you, dear. It's rather important."

Whoop, there it is. "I don't mean to be... rude, but I-"

"Have class, I know sweetheart. But I'd like to talk with you now, if that's okay." Fairy Godmother's smile was as bright as usual, but there was some mix of excitement and uneasiness to her eyes.

Mal took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm done with my project anyway."

"Wonderful," Fairy Godmother waved the teen into her office and shut the door behind them. "Have a seat, Mal."

Mal sat down and Fairy Godmother did too, behind her desk.

Fairy Godmother smiled at her. "I have a feeling you already know that you and Ben are true soulmates, correct?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: And the plot thickens! What do you think FG is going to tell Mal?**_

 ** _Thanks for your patience, everyone. I hope to update more regularly from now on!_**

 ** _I hope you liked it! Please review!_**


End file.
